Silences
by Ninde.88
Summary: Silencios. Silencios por todas partes. No deben saber... incluidos nosotros. Porque Luce era importante para él. Él lo sabía, y en parte, no quería descubrir cuanto. Así que cada vez que podía, lo escondía en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Ahí debía mantenerse, oculto. Por lo menos, por el momento. Serie de One-shots y Drabbles.
1. Unnamed

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Sin Nombre

·

Apretó las manos contra las piedras, haciéndose daño en el proceso. Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas, que tenía la impresión de que se las rompería de un momento a otro.

La había visto.

La había visto _caer_.

Y ellos pagarían.

Oh, sí, lo harían.

Como que su nombre era Natsu Dragneel.

Él, se consideraba una persona sencilla. En ocasiones, le gustaba remolonear en su hamaca pasadas las diez. Solía pescar con Happy, a las afueras de Magnolia, cuando los días eran soleados y despejados. Se entretenía dándose de hostias con el cabeza de cucurucho. Incluso le veía la gracia al asunto, cuando advertía cuanto disfrutaba Erza de los pastelillos de fresa.

Otra cosa, era que golpearan a Lucy.

A _Luce_.

Porque eso, era un asunto muy distinto.

Porque el pulso le latía desaforado contra los oídos, y hasta que no se desquitaba, esa desazón no dejaba de picarle en los dedos. Era como el chirrido de una bisagra oxidada incrustada en el cerebro. Una y otra vez, sin poder parar. Como si el engranaje saliera de su posición habitual, y se revolucionara sin ningún control. En esos momentos, estaba seguro de que su cabeza, no funcionaba bien. Porque lo único que captaba su atención, eran los golpes y las magulladuras que lucía su piel.

Se había lanzado a la arena sin cuidado. Le importaba una auténtica mierda, si el maldito juez había parado el combate. Sino lo había parado, peor para él. Sencillamente, le haría comer el maldito silbato, o lo que utilizase. Cuando había llegado hasta ella, había contemplado, con justificado horror, que ella estaba inconsciente. Como siempre, había dado lo mejor de sí misma. Conocía de antemano las reservas que Lucy tenía en cuanto a sí misma. Y parecía que cuanto más se esforzaba, más se torcían las cosas. Ella era fuerte. Era la mejor maga estelar de todos los tiempos, y estaba tan seguro de ello, como de que Happy adoraba mordisquear truchas.

Y volvía a sentirlo. Sentía como los engranajes de su cabeza descarrilaban sin control, nublándole el poco juicio que normalmente tenía. Aquí no habría juicio. Solo verdugos. Uno, a decir verdad. Él.

Había necesitado de toda su fuerza para contenerse, y no lanzarse sobre el palco de Sabertooth para no hacer una auténtica carnicería. Porque quería calcinar las sonrisas de todos y cada uno de sus miembros. Cuando giró la cabeza, contempló como Minerva de Sabertooth, salía con parsimonia de la esfera de agua. Y la mirada se le pudrió en reservada cólera.

Hasta que sintió como el brazo de Erza se interponía entre él, y ellos. Deberían dar gracias. Aun no sabían que terminarían siendo el plato principal de su propia barbacoa. Una barbacoa, en la cual él sería el jodido cocinero. Una, en donde la carne se sirviera _bien hecha_.

No había podido evitarlo. Antes de salir a combatir, había sentido la necesidad y el impulso de verla. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabia que la preocupación que sentía por ella, estaba empezando a profundizar cada vez más, pero no podía evitarlo. _Luce_ era importante para él. Él lo sabía, y en parte, no quería descubrir _cuanto_. Así que cada vez que podía, lo escondía en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Ahí debía mantenerse, oculto. Por lo menos, por el momento.

— _Ey, ¿Qué tal estas?_

— _Bien. ¿Ya te toca luchar?_

— _Sí. Y te aseguró que ganaré._

— _Natsu… creo en ti. Siempre he creído en ti, desde que me uní a este gremio._

Justo en aquel momento, ella le había sonreído con ternura. Había sentido un agradable calorcito en las mejillas, y un burbujeo alegre y nervioso en el estómago. Y solamente había atinado esbozar una sonrisa alegre.

— _Claro. ¡Tú déjamelo a mí!_

Porque no importa donde esté. Yo _siempre_ velaré por ella.

Así que me concentré en todo el fuego que sentía en esos momentos, contemplando como aquella fusión de energía se dirigía hacia mí, a una velocidad inaudita.

—¡Metsu Ryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin!

Y el fuego, junto con ese _otro_ ardor que yo me empeñaba por ignorar, había terminado por envolver todo lo que había a mi alrededor entre mis llamas.

Sin control.

Sin nombre.

Igual que lo que sentía por _ella_.

·

·

N/A: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

Aquí esta el primero, de una serie de drabbles y one-shots, que comenté que publicaría. La idea he de agradecérsela a Kaze no akuma, puesto que me comentó que le gustaría leer algo entre Natsu y Lucy, en cuanto a la pelea que tuvo contra Minerva en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, así que espero os haya gustado.

En cualquier caso, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, ¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Espero vuestras ideas perversas!

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	2. Loneliness

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Soledad

·

—Así que estabas aquí.

Natsu se giró sorprendido, al reconocer al dueño de la voz. Gildarts se encontraba de pie, tras él, de brazos cruzados, y con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro. No hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, y volvió a alzar la vista al cielo nocturno.

No podía dormir. Tenía… _varias_ _cosas_ rondándole la cabeza. Desde que se había marchado, esa picazón no dejaba de hurgarle en el cerebro. Era una sensación molesta. Como si hubiera olvidado algo. Algo importante. Suspiró con profundidad, y sintió como Gildarts tomaba asiento al lado de él, con parsimonia.

—Demasiado callado. En ti, eso resulta preocupante –aseguró con jocosidad.

Sin embargo, Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, con la maquinaria de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad. Se había despedido, ¿no? Había dejado una nota. Y ella cuidaría de todos, estaba seguro. Porque ellos también cuidarían de ella… ¿verdad? Seguro que todo estaba bien.

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos, revolviéndolos de manera exasperada. ¡Por un demonio, ¿qué narices pasaba con él?! ¿¡Desde cuando dudaba tanto!? ¡No le había tomado ni treinta segundos en decidirse a marcharse para entrenar y volverse más fuerte! ¡Quería protegerlos! ¡A todos! ¡A ella!

—Natsu.

El muchacho paró de revolverse los cabellos, y giró la cabeza, para advertir como Gildarts le observaba casi sin parpadear. Desvió la mirada, un poco desconcertado. No sabía que pasaba con él. La picazón se hizo más profunda, y se obligó a reprimir un gruñido irritado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El tragafuegos entrecerró los ojos, y desvió la mirada hasta el suelo. Se suponía que no pasaba nada. Todos estarían bien, y él sería mucho más fuerte para protegerlos cuando regresara. El cabeza de cucurucho y él, se darían la bienvenida dándose de guantazos. Erza estrellaría su cabeza contra su peto metálico, orgullosa de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Y Lucy…

 _¿Y Lucy?_

 _¿Qué haría Luce?_

 _Joder... No lo sé._

—Yo… –titubeó, e inconscientemente, apretó una mano en un puño–. Me encuentro molesto con algo, pero no sé qué es exactamente.

Gildarts alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante el rostro confundido que mostraba el tragafuegos. —¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—No –volvió a dudar–. Bueno, creo que no.

El usuario de magia de choque mantuvo una ceja alzada con escepticismo. —¿Se trata de algo en particular? ¿De alguien?

Ah… _alguien_. Para Gildarts, no había pasado desapercibido el sutil respingo que había dado el cuerpo del muchacho. Quiso curvar una sonrisa jocosa, pero la guardó para otro momento en el cual el chico estuviese un poco más receptivo. Conocía de antemano la facilidad del dragon slayer de fuego para encenderse. No quería descontrolarse, y mandarlo a volar sin querer otra vez.

—¿Te preocupa?

El chico se mantuvo un silencio durante unos segundos, como debatiendo consigo mismo la respuesta. —Si.

Gildarts suspiró, y se llevó una mano al mentón, en un gesto pensativo. —Yo no soy la mejor persona para decir esto, pero esa preocupación, puede servirte de motivación.

Natsu giró la cabeza, para contemplarlo, con las líneas del rostro bailándole atónitas. —¿Motivación? –consultó con ingenuidad.

El padre de Cana, asintió con convicción. —¡Claro! –alzó un dedo, convencido– Si tanto te preocupa, piensa que con lo que estás haciendo, podrás proteger siempre a esa persona. Así te asegurarás de que nunca le ocurra nada.

El tragafuegos abrió los ojos, estupefacto. —¡Oh! –exclamó– No sé si lo he entendido bien del todo, pero creo que tiene sentido.

—¡Pues claro! –arreó un guantazo a la espalda del muchacho, en un gesto de ánimo– ¡Yo soy un tío muy listo ahí donde me ves, chaval! –se carcajeó con gusto.

El chico hizo un amago de sonrisa. —Creo que… estará dolida. Y creo que lo que me molesta, es que lo sé.

Gildarts paró de carcajearse en seco, y contempló con atención el rostro atribulado del chico. ¿Dolida? Do-li-da. Género femenino. Entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo por fin el conflicto del tragafuegos, y suspiró en reconocimiento. Sabía quien era. Hace unos años, puede que si las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes, la situación sería muy distinta a la de ahora. Pero al final, no lo era. Sin querer, la jovencita de cabellos rubios había encantado a alguien sin saberlo. Bueno, puede que sí. Nunca se sabía.

—Ya era hora –musitó con suavidad.

El muchacho de cabellos rosas lo contempló, con la confusión bailándole en la mirada. —¿Ya era hora? –repitió, sin comprender– ¿A qué te refieres?

El usuario de magia de choque sintió como una gota imaginaria le recorría la cabeza. Es que este chico no tenía remedio. Esa chica traía como loco al tragafuegos, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. ¿O si? Era pronto para saberlo. Tal vez, él mismo estaba empeñándose por ignorarlo. En parte, podría llegar a entenderlo. Puede que fuese demasiado complicado para él. Al menos, por el momento.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

El dragon slayer de fuego, frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. —Le dejé una nota –acotó con tirantez.

Gildarts volvió a entrecerrar la mirada. —¿Desde cuando huyes?

Natsu giró el cuello en un movimiento violento, provocándole que hasta le chascaran los huesos. —No lo he hecho –masculló, empezando a enfadarse.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Y eso es lo que en el fondo, te está machacando.

El tragafuegos abrió la boca para contestarle, levantándose de golpe, y sin embargo, no emitió palabra alguna. Apretó las manos en puños, sintiendo como le temblaban. ¡Él no era un cobarde! ¡Lo hubiera hecho! Pero…

 _¿Pero…?_

Joder. No quería despedirse. No de _ella_. De ella no. Apretó los puños con más fuerza, provocándole que se le empezaran a dormir, a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Gildarts tenía razón. No había podido hacerlo. En el fondo, no quería reconocer que el rostro triste de ella lo hubiese frenado en seco. En menos de un parpadeo, o un instante. Ver como su rostro decaía ante su partida, no hubiese podido soportarlo. Ella le hubiera seguido. Él lo sabía. La conocía. Iría a cualquier sitio o lugar, sin siquiera titubear, aunque fuese a las mismísimas puertas del infierno. Lo sabía, porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Y no quería ni podía arrastrarla a eso.

Se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo, abatido. Joder, ¿¡Qué coño le estaba pasando!? No sabía en que categoría se encontraba Luce. No entraba en la categoría de amigos. Ella era más. _Mucho_ más. Tanto, que ni siquiera quería ser consciente de cuanto. Entraba en la categoría de familia, pero a la vez, no entraba. La quería. Quería su felicidad, por encima de un montón de cosas, por no decir de todo, pero no la veía como una hermana, como a Erza, Lissana o Wendy. Ella era su compañera. Eso sin dudarlo. De cualquier aventura o majadería en la que se viesen envueltos. Leal, sencilla y amable. Por muy impulsivo o inconsciente que él fuera, ella se mantenía ahí, sin moverse un ápice, aunque contuviera las ganas de mandarlo a volar.

—Querer es algo complicado.

Natsu, con el rostro desesperado, volvió a mirar a Gildarts. Él quería a Luce, si. Sin ninguna duda. ¿Pero… _cuanto_? La cuidaba y la protegía. Pero últimamente, _eso_ que sentía se estaba empezando a descontrolar. Empezaba a notar pequeños cambios sutiles. Como que su sonrisa se acentuaba cuando llovía. O como se le iluminaba la mirada ante un nuevo libro de su saga favorita. Ponía los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitarlo, cuando llamaba la atención, más de la cuenta, de la población masculina sin saberlo. Como le picaban las yemas de los dedos, cuando caía en la cuenta de que se había quedado observándola más de lo habitual.

 _¿Cuánto… más?_

Joder. No quería saberlo. ¡No quería! Le desbordaba, porque no lo comprendía del todo.

—¿Qué me dices?

Natsu volvió a mirar a Gildarts, que le contemplaba con un brillo astuto en los ojos.

—¿Ahora te sientes… lo suficientemente motivado?

·

·

N/A: ¡Sí, señor!

Como me ha gustado meterme bajo la piel de Gildarts. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y me ha encantado. Gildarts tiene esa parte adulta, y a la vez esa parte infantil, igual que Natsu, y creo que por eso se entienden y se llevan tan bien. No sé si alguien había probado a escribir algo respecto a esta parte del manga, así que si no había sido así, ¡Aquí me tenéis a mi!

Me ha costado meterme en esta parte, sinceramente. Porque en realidad, no sabemos de qué hablaron, pero… ante la sugerencia de LeehaVanillaPoison (este one-shot va para ti, querida), mi mente empezó a funcionar revolucionada. Mi musa (que tiene muy mala uva), aparece sin previo aviso ¡Así que aquí tenéis la segunda parte!

Bien, poco más puedo decir. Que sepáis que me estoy quedando con todas vuestras sugerencias, así que ya sabéis, ¡todas vuestras ideas son bien recibidas!

Mil gracias a Eagle Gold, mariadragneel, LeehaVanillaPoison, Hiyoko-sama, Inrene (espero que este final también te haya gustado, mi niña) y también a kaze no akuma, porque sin vosotros, no habría sacado tan rápido este segundo one-shot.

Nos leemos!

Nindë


	3. Indignation

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Indignación

·

Intentó respirar con normalidad. Después de tanto tiempo, ahora no era capaz de acostumbrarse. Era irónico. Ese maldito corsé iba a terminar matándola de asfixia. Aun no entendía qué hacía ella vestida de gala. Bueno, si sabía como había terminado así. Pero desconocía porqué no se había negado. Tal vez, la mirada esperanzada e ilusionada de esa muchacha había tenido algo que ver.

El sonido del violín se hizo más agudo, y apretó la mano contra la barandilla. Desde hacia unos años, no había vuelto a oír ese melódico sonido. Tal vez, en lo más profundo de su ser, había terminado aborreciéndolo. Era como si el sonido se le metiera en la cabeza, resonando a causa de sus cuerdas, y hundiéndola en un inquieto sopor. Cada vez que oía una maldita nota, su cerebro viajaba en las lagunas del tiempo, llevándola a lugares que no quería recordar. Otros tiempos, de los cuales evitaba pensar.

Maldita sea.

 _Necesitaba_ salir de ahí.

Ya.

Con la garganta apretujada de los nervios, dejó la copa de champán en la primera mesa que alcanzó, y agarrándose el vuelo de la falda del vestido con una mano, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida de una de las terrazas. Se estaba ahogando. Y no era a causa del estúpido corsé que la comprimía el busto. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de llevar sus manos a la parte superior del vestido, y desgarrarlo de un tirón.

" _Esta no soy yo. No pasa nada. Todo está bien."_

Se lo repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, como una especie de mantra. Joder. No tendría que haber venido. No había previsto que terminaría así, sinceramente. Como echaba de menos sus botas, y su cómodo atuendo casual. Rechinó los dientes de pura frustración, al comprobar que sus piernas se habían adaptado con facilidad a los altos tacones.

— _Es como montar en bicicleta, Lucy-chan_ –le había asegurado la cándida mujer, introduciéndole su pequeño pie en un zapatito clásico de salón– _. Una vez que aprendes, no se olvida._

Las palabras de Spetto-san, su antigua mucama, retumbaron en su cerebro como un eco titánico. En aquel momento, con solo siete años, no entendía porqué su padre insistía en que ella estuviera presente en todas las cenas y fiestas de negocios que organizaba. Cuando cumplió unos años más, no le quedó más alternativa que entenderlo. Su padre, pretendía utilizarla para un compromiso por conveniencia. Continuó andando por el césped, sintiendo el frescor de la hierba a través de las suelas de sus zapatos, hasta que llegó a la fuente central. Apoyó las manos en la muralla de piedra que la rodeaba, y se inclinó, para contemplar su reflejo. Una joven rubia con el cabello recogido de manera informal, y enfundada en un vestido ajustado y largo, la devolvía la mirada. Sintió pena por unos instantes, al advertir la mirada de tristeza que portaba.

Se suponía que el encargo sería sencillo. Bueno, en verdad lo era. Un padre primerizo y adinerado, preocupado por la seguridad de su hija en su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Le había organizado una fiesta de compromiso, para poder valorar a placer los futuros pretendientes de la jovencita. Todo había ido bien, hasta que la muchacha, les había pedido que se enfundaran también en trajes de gala, para que así se sintiera un poco menos nerviosa, y un poco mas animada. Su subconsciente, no había podido rechazar la petición de la jovencita. Y aun menos, cuando lo había pedido con esa voz rota, que irónicamente, le había recordado a la suya en otros tiempos.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia-san? ¿De la familia Heartfilia?

Lucy se giró bruscamente, hasta reconocer a un joven de cabellos castaños, enfundado en un traje y con actitud altiva, que la contemplaba de manera intensa.

—¿Quién desea saberlo?

No era su intención, pero su voz había salido más seca de lo normal. Ella se consideraba una persona amable por naturaleza, pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Lo último que la faltaba, era que un joven adinerado, y de porte altanero, se regocijara en sus aires de grandeza.

—Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Kyouya Jurener, de la familia Jurener. Puede que no me reconozcas, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La rubia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con fuerza, cuando un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza como un tren en descarrilamiento.

— _Finalmente has madurado, Lucy. Parece que he hecho que te des cuenta de cuántos problemas han causado tus acciones egoístas a los que te rodean. Eres la hija de la familia Heartfilia. No eres como el resto. Vives en un mundo diferente. Es bueno que al fin lo comprendas, Lucy. Hay una razón por la que te he hecho volver. Un afortunado evento. Se ha concertado tu matrimonio con el hijo de la familia Jurener._

—Kyouya… Jurener –repitió, medio sumida aún en sus recuerdos.

—Si –el joven esbozó una sonrisa afilada–. Me alegra que al menos me recuerdes. Si he de ser sincero, quedamos muy afectados cuando supimos que el compromiso había quedado anulado. Una noticia dura, en verdad. Fue muy triste lo que ocurrió con tu padre. Mis más sinceras condolencias, Heartfilia Lucy-san.

La maga estelar se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. ¿Esto sería una broma del destino? ¿Una muy pesada?

—Sin embargo –el joven dio un paso al frente, acercándose a ella–. El hecho de que nos hayamos reencontrado en tan bonita fiesta, debe significar algo –aseguró, con tono soberbio–. Tal vez, existe la posibilidad de… –buscó las palabras adecuadas– que retomemos nuestro pequeño acuerdo comercial. El apellido Heartfilia sigue considerándose como uno de los más grandes de este país, y aun estaríamos más que encantados de unir ambas familias.

La rubia mantuvo la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo. Los hombros habían comenzado a temblarle. —¿Pequeño… _acuerdo comercial_? –masculló con ira–. ¿Eso es lo que significa para vosotros un matrimonio?

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, e hizo una mueca encantadora. —Vamos, Lucy-san. Estoy seguro de que podríamos acordar los detalles más triviales, pero en resumidas cuentas, estaríamos hablando del resurgir de la familia Heartfilia. Junto a la familia Jurener en todo momento, por supuesto –aclaró–. Me aseguraría de eso, por descontado.

Lucy tuvo el impulso de morderse el interior de las mejillas, para evitar ponerse a gritar como una histérica, y no mandar a volar a ese imbécil de una patada en toda la cara. Pegó un respingo, cuando sintió como Kyouya Jurener la tomaba del brazo, en un gesto más que interesado.

—¿Qué me dices, Lucy-san? –alzó la otra mano, con intención de colocarla un mechón que se le había soltado del recogido– No recordaba lo bonita que eras –susurró, provocando que la maga estelar torciera el gesto en una mueca de repulsión–. Eres una autentica preciosidad, Lucy-san.

—Si la sueltas ahora, puede que me contenga de romperte ese brazo.

El familiar cosquilleo en el estómago no se hizo esperar, en cuanto aquella voz retumbó por los jardines, y por todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Alzó la mirada, para contemplar como un impávido Natsu Dragneel se mantenía de pie tras ellos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mirada ensombrecida en turbación.

Kyouya Jurener echó un vistazo altivo a Lucy, y la soltó con lentitud, para volver a reposar la mirada en el dragon slayer de fuego. —¿Y tú quien eres? –consultó de manera engreída.

—Soy la persona que va a romperte el brazo, en caso de que vuelvas a tocarla.

La rubia ni siquiera pestañeó. Nunca jamás volvería a poner en duda la intensidad que desprendía Natsu cuando lo enfadaban. Cuando lo enfadaban _de verdad_. Sentía la tensión de tal manera, que todos los vellos de su cuerpo casi chisporroteaban. Ni siquiera podía tragar, a causa de la sequedad que notaba en la garganta.

El joven Jurener alzó una ceja, en una mueca suspicaz. —He de entender entonces, ¿Que _tú,_ eres su acompañante? –replicó, en un tono de ironía, sin creérselo del todo.

Puede que ese chico de cabellos rosas, y con cara de mala leche, le sacara media cabeza de altura, pero no era mejor que él. Él tenía más modales, más porte, y sobre todo, más dinero. Ese chico, no era _nadie_ en comparación suya.

—Piensa lo que quieras –espetó con irritación el tragafuegos.

Kyouya esbozó una sonrisa aguda. —Ah. Entonces, deberías procurar que alguien te enseñe un poco más de modales, para no interrumpir en conversaciones ajenas. La joven Heartfilia-san y yo, manteníamos una agradable charla.

Cuando Kyouya Jurener quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba alzado del cuello de la camisa, y sus pies no rozaban el suelo.

—Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo –aquella voz trémula, provocó que le temblaran todas las articulaciones del cuerpo–. Vas a esfumarte, y no voy a volver a cruzarme contigo esta noche. Ni yo, ni mucho menos _ella_. Si veo que vuelves a acercarte a ella, o vuelvo a oír cualquiera de esas estupideces que le has soltado, no te romperé uno, sino todos los huesos. Y te pasarás el resto de tu vida tomando zumos con pajita –lo zamarreó hacia atrás, provocando que el joven Jurener se tambaleara, casi cayéndose al suelo–. ¿Lo has entendido?

Lo último que el joven Jurener contempló aquella noche en la fiesta, antes de salir despavorido, fueron unos ojos verdes oscuros que brillaban, y lo contemplaban con peligrosa intensidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Lucy devolvió la mirada al tragafuegos, y solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa cansada. —Ahora sí –se frotó los brazos, intentando entrar en calor.

Natsu se pasó una mano por el cuello, en un intento por calmar los nervios que se le habían encabronado. —Te he visto salir agitada, y quería comprobar que te encontrabas bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. —Mmm. No pasa nada.

—Pensé… –dudó– que ese idiota únicamente quería mostrar sus respetos. Hasta que he tenido que escuchar esa sarta de majaderías.

El tragafuegos frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y se obligó a guardarse de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos. Las yemas de sus dedos habían cosquilleado, cuando se había visto obligado a refrenar el impulso de colocarle el mechón del cabello que se le había desprendido del recogido. El estómago se le había retorcido en un nudo molesto, cuando ese imbécil había tomado a la maga estelar del brazo, como si nada.

La rubia suspiró con suavidad. —No tiene importancia.

Natsu frunció el ceño con violencia, y la agarró de la mano, casi arrastrándola de nuevo al interior del salón, donde aún se oían los violines.

—¡Espera! –reclamó Lucy, de manera atropellada– ¿¡Qué haces!?

—Nos vamos.

—¿¡Qué!?

El tragafuegos masculló algo ininteligible. La rubia solo alcanzó a escuchar algo parecido a «perder de vista un minuto» y «jodido bastardo». Él se giró para mirarla con intensidad, provocando que el cuerpo de ella chocara contra el suyo propio. —Nos vamos _a casa_ –espetó con decisión–. Sencillo. Cogemos a Happy y nos largamos.

—Pero… –comenzó Lucy.

Él volvió a mirarla. —Puede que seas Lucy Heartfilia. De eso no hay duda. Pero ten muy presente que también eres _Lucy_ de _Fairy Tail_. ¿Entendido?

Atónita, Lucy contempló como un sutil sonrojo cubría las mejillas del tragafuegos, durante solo unos instantes, y solo atinó a cabecear, con la boca abierta.

—¡Bien! –bramó al aire– No me hagas tatuártelo a fuego.

Natsu podía asegurar que no se le pasaría por la cabeza, al menos por ahora, el reconocerle a la maga estelar, que la idea de _Lucy Dragneel_ había tentado su cabeza durante unos instantes, cual chispa que provoca un incendio. Y durante esos instantes, le había parecido que la combinación sonaba mucho _más_ que bien. Y echó de nuevo a andar, arrastrándola con él en el proceso.

Durante unos momentos, Lucy solo pudo contemplar la mano que sostenía la suya en un decidido agarre. Sintió como aquellas cosquillas volvían a burbujear sin control en su estómago. Él no lo sabía, y puede que ni siquiera hubiese caído en la cuenta.

Porque el haber conocido a Natsu, era lo que a ella realmente la había convertido en _Luce_ de Fairy Tail.

·

·

N/A: reconozco que este one-shot, es el que más he disfrutado escribiendo hasta el momento.

Lo primero, es lo primero. Este one-shot va dedicado a mariadragneel, quien tuvo la idea de poner a Natsu un poco celoso. Lo cierto es que he intentando que concuerde con su personalidad. Indignación y un poco de celos nunca vienen mal, ¿verdad?

Sé que no guarda relación con el manga, pero algunos de los one-shots que escriba no guardarán relación con el mismo. Lo cierto es que pensé en una escena con Dan, tal como me sugirió, pero… había un run-run en mi cabeza. La idea de poner a Natsu en esta situación, me llamó fuertemente la atención, porque recordé el capitulo en el que Jude le dice a Lucy que la había reservado en un matrimonio concertado. Así que busqué el capitulo, hasta que lo encontré. Ojo, es cierto que habla de un chico de la familia Jurener, pero el nombre (Kyouya), ha sido producto de mi imaginación.

Bien, bien, pues seguimos. Sigo esperando más y más ideas perversas, para que mi mente se revolucione y mi musa aparezca sin previo aviso, para no variar.

Mil agradecimientos a Eagle Gold, a Mumi Evans Elric, a LeehaVanillaPoison, a Hiyoko-sama, y finalmente a Inrene, porque gracias a vosotros, aquí me tenéis de nuevo.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	4. Countdown

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Cuenta atrás

·

A lo largo de mi vida, reconozco que he llegado a sentir miedo por muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era el propio miedo en sí. El miedo, es el resultado de varios factores o circunstancias. Es una sensación de angustia, provocada por la presencia de un peligro real o imaginario. En mi caso, siempre pensé que era imaginario. Porque, en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, intuía que algo no iba bien.

Era como una sensación molesta, cual zumbido de un bicho veraniego. Algo que hurgaba con sutileza en mi cerebro. Era extraño. Tenía preocupaciones, como cualquier joven de mi edad. Pero eso… era diferente. Sobre todo, porque tenía que ver con _él_. Mi magia, había empezado a manifestarse de forma diferente en los últimos tiempos. Me hacia presentir… cosas. Sensaciones o sospechas de que algo iba a ocurrir. No, no tenía ningún tipo de bola de cristal, ni una baraja del tarot, a diferencia de Cana. Era como un impulso. Un latido. Yo, o lo entendía…, o no.

No estuve preparada para lo que vendría. Aun si me lo hubieran asegurado con antelación, reconozco que tampoco lo habría estado. Porque jamás lo hubiese creído. Yo tengo muchos fallos. Soy humana. Por ejemplo, me gusta fregar dos veces la cafetera. O la segunda vez que leo un libro, salto directamente a mis partes favoritas. Pequeñas manías. Defectos, incluso. Sin embargo, cometí un pecado mucho más grave. Ignoré mi instinto.

Esa sensación que hurgaba en mi cabeza, se manifestaba con más intensidad cada vez que mi compañero peleaba. En los últimos meses, su poder no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar. Todos estaban emocionados con la intensidad imparable del dragon slayer de fuego. Incluso yo. La otra parte de mi consciencia, no. Porque mi otra parte, creía fervientemente que _algo_ iba mal. Ingenua de mí. ¿Qué podría ir mal? Con Natsu, contadas veces. Daba lo mejor de si mismo en cualquier circunstancia. Y su sonrisa valía para mí mucho más que cualquier palabra. Para mí, era suficiente.

Puede que en otro momento, os cuente como terminé dándome cuenta de que mi compañero, no era _solo_ mi compañero. Al menos, para mí. Lo cierto era que inconscientemente lo había sabido siempre, pero nunca había querido afrontarlo u aceptarlo. Demasiado complicado para mí. Para él, puede que también lo fuese. Lo habíamos mantenido en el más oscuro de los silencios.

Ahora, arrodillada sobre el suelo, solo podía atinar a contemplar como aquellos tatuajes oscuros cubrían la piel de la persona más importante para mí. No podía respirar. No podía llorar. No podía chillar, o pestañear. Solo… lo miraba. Sin hacer nada. Con mi cerebro paralizado por el terror de ver a la persona que yo mas quiero, transformada en _eso_. Porque _eso_ , no tiene nombre. No _puede_ tenerlo. No, cuando transforma algo tan noble, en algo tan siniestro.

Reconozco que durante toda mi vida, me ha apasionado la lectura. Cuando era más pequeña, siempre me habían servido de escape frente a la realidad que vivía todos los días. Era duro. El hecho de que tu padre no soporte tu presencia, solo porque eres la viva imagen de tu madre, duele demasiado. Más, si eres consciente de ello. Ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, nunca le había reprochado nada. Aun cuando se marchó de su casa, continúo leyendo. Incluso cuando Natsu se quejaba (haciendo berrinches y mohines) de que _esas cosas_ monopolizaban mi atención. Ahora, odiaba todos y cada uno de ellos. Sobre todo, uno en particular. _Aquel_ que me había arrebatado absolutamente todo. Me había robado mi familia, mi hogar, y a la persona con la que estaría dispuesta a compartir mi vida.

Tal vez, era irónico. Cuanto más deseamos, más pueden quitarnos. Lo había olvidado. No debería haberlo hecho. Su padre, le había enseñado esa lección demasiado bien. Pero su familia, le había hecho descuidarse, y creer, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que todo podría ir bien. Mentiras. Todas ellas. Productos de deseos esperanzados, y motivados por la ingenuidad. Ella, también había sido una mentira. Deberían arrojarla sin contemplaciones a las profundidades de cualquier pantano.

De cualquier forma, _este_ , era su _final_. Lo intuía. Pero se aseguraría de que también fuera el de él. Jamás consentiría que le tocaran. No lo abandonaría. No permitiría que lo condenasen. Ella se marcharía, si, pero se aseguraría de que él se iría con ella.

Ella, era Lucy Heartfilia.

Él, _Etherious_ Natsu Dragneel.

Y por todos los infiernos, se lo llevaría con ella, aun si le llevaba la vida en ello.

Porque aunque terminara matándola, ella _siempre_ sería _su_ _Luce_.

·

·

N/A: siniestro, en verdad.

Quería subir algo de _Silences_ , antes de marcharme de vacaciones. He querido escribir algo respecto a END. Y buscaba que fuese algo oscuro. Este tipo de finales, y de temáticas, llama profundamente mi atención, y reconozco que se me dan mucho mejor que las historias felices.

Espero que os haya gustado, así que, ¿Qué me decís?

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	5. Embarrassment

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Turbación

·

Lucy conocía perfectamente que había muchos tipos de besos. Los que cualquier hermano te puede dar en la mejilla, por ejemplo. O el típico que recibes en la frente por parte de tus padres. Incluso el que puedes dar en la punta de la nariz o en el mentón, a modo juguetón. Otra cosa, eran los besos en la _boca_.

Si, si.

 _Ahí_ mismo.

Esa niña, pariente cercano (estaba más que convencida) del mismísimo demonio, no tenía un solo pelo de inocente. Era peligrosa. Lo había dejado más que demostrado. Porque justo en ese preciso momento, quería salir corriendo. No de la forma en que sales corriendo, porque sabes que pierdes el tren, o porque llegas tarde a la cita en la peluquería. Quería salir «pitando», del verbo «correr despavorido». De verdad.

Pero lo peor de todo, había sido la respuesta de _él_. Porque, ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? ¿¡Se había vuelto loco!? Es decir, ellos eran amigos. Su subconsciente alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz, y frunció la boca en un gesto incrédulo. Bueno, vale, de acuerdo. Puede que hubiera _bastante_ más. Pero nadie tenia porque saberlo, ¿no? Independientemente de que sus mejillas estuvieran a punto de salir ardiendo.

No, no, no.

Ni hablar.

¡Ya le costaba bastante convencerse a sí misma una y otra vez, de que lo que sentía era producto de pasar tanto tiempo juntos! Seguro. El burbujeo en el estómago, podría ser a causa del hambre, por ejemplo. No estaba a dieta, pero todavía estaba en época de pegar el estirón ¿A que sí? Claro que sí. No tenía nada que ver con su sonrisa. Además, su sonrisa era molesta. Porque siempre era alegre, y provocaba que ella esbozara una parecida. Luego estaban _esos_ momentos. Eran un poco extraños. Él creía (ingenuamente) que ella no se daba cuenta. Pero sí que lo hacía. La miraba a hurtadillas, aunque nunca le hubiese pillado _in fraganti_. Ella lo sabía. Porque cada vez que ocurría, sentía ese cosquilleo tan familiar en la nuca. Era como una corriente eléctrica, que viajaba por su espalda, revolucionando su piel.

Lucy tomó aire con profundidad, notando como su propia voz se había agarrado a sus cuerdas vocales sin querer salir. —No-nosotros no somos como tus padres –declaró, con un ligero temblor traicionero.

¡Joder! ¿¡Donde había un pico y una pala cuando más se necesitaba!? No es que pretendiera ponerse a construir un puente. Solo quería cavar un hueco. Uno tan profundo, que no la encontrara nadie durante algunos días.

La niña apuntó al tragafuegos con el dedito de su mano. —¡Natsu, es una orden! ¡Bésala!

Bien. ¿Dónde estaba la cuenta atrás? Normalmente, en estos casos contabas mentalmente hasta cero, lo que se traducía en el pistoletazo de salida para huir.

—¡Asuka, eres increíble! –alardeó Happy, asombrado por el arrojo de la pequeña.

—Está muy avanzada, para la edad que tiene –aseguró Natsu, impresionado.

Lucy quiso espetar una risa histérica. ¿¡Avanzada!? ¡Esa niña no estaba avanzada! ¡Era el mismísimo demonio, reencarnado en el cuerpo de una enana de seis años! De acuerdo. Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas. Iba a tener que saltarse la parte de la cuenta atrás. Saldría despavorida. Sin anestesia, y a la mínima señal. Era un tanto irónico. Aterrorizada por las mañas de una niña pequeña.

—Bueno… —divagó Natsu al aire, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—, no es como si fuera a morir o algo… —debatió consigo mismo, auto convenciéndose.

El terror paralizó todas las extremidades de la maga estelar. —Espera… —suplicó, dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

Pero Natsu había dado una hacia delante, por lo que el espacio entre ellos continuaba siendo prácticamente el mismo.

Lucy tragó en seco, con las mejillas a punto de entrar en combustión. —No puedes estar hablando en serio —su voz salió extrañamente más aguda de lo habitual.

Apenas en un latido, Natsu había acortado valientemente las distancias, dispuesto a acabar con aquel reto de la pequeña.

Asuka alzó la mirada del suelo, completamente ilusionada, después de que el clásico sonido se dejara escuchar de manera atronadora. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tras caer en la cuenta de que el destinatario de aquel beso, no había sido otro que el exceed azulado, quien se encontraba igual, o más atónito que ella misma.

Lucy había enganchado al pobre Happy en un arrebato, poniéndole en mitad de aquella «particular contienda». Una gota de sudor incrédulo escurría tanto por la cabeza del tragafuegos, como por la del pobre minino aturdido.

—Eh… —Asuka estaba alucinando—, creo que es suficiente.

El pulso de Lucy retumbaba con fuerza en sus oídos, a esas alturas. El corazón le latía desaforado contra el pecho, dejándole las rodillas con la consistencia de la gelatina. —Los niños dan miedo… —musitó consigo misma, acojonada.

Sin embargo, la anécdota se había quedado en el aire, después de intentaran robarle el preciado objeto a la pequeña Asuka. Al final, habían conseguido recuperarlo, no sin demostrar una vez más, lo gran padre que sería Natsu llegado el momento.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos inconscientemente, al punto de quedarse plantada de pie en mitad de la calle. Después de todo el alboroto, lo único que había querido era llegar a casa, para tomar un relajante baño. Los engranajes de su cabeza habían vuelto a girar a toda velocidad. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano al cuello. El pulso le estaba volviendo a retumbar por todas partes, al punto de pitarle los oídos. ¡Vamos, solo había sido eso, un simple juego! ¡Una orden! ¡Y Natsu era tan idiota, como para tomarse todo al pie de la letra! Alzó un tembloroso puño, colérica de repente con el dragon slayer. ¿¡Como podía ser tan sumamente cabeza de buque!?

—¡Io, _Luce_!

La aludida soltó tal grito espantado, que la persona que había intentado llamar su atención tuvo que llevarse las manos sobre los oídos, en un vano intento de que no le reventasen los tímpanos.

—¡Joder, ¿¡pero qué haces?! ¿¡Pretendes dejarme sordo!? —cuestionó con indignación.

La maga estelar tomó profundas bocanadas de aire. El tragafuegos aun la contemplaba de manera indignada. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que Natsu se había visto obligado a ponerse frente a ella, y aunque la había llamado en reiteradas ocasiones, ella no había reaccionado hasta el último intento.

—¿¡Qué es lo quieres!? —consultó alterada, y dando inconscientemente un (dos) pasos atrás.

Natsu arqueó una ceja, de manera suspicaz. —Eso iba a preguntarte yo a ti —comentó, extrañado ante la actitud de ella—. Llevas plantada en mitad de la calle durante los últimos diez minutos.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse profundamente. De repente, la boca perfilada del tragafuegos parecía estar llamándola a grito pelado. ¿Se estaría volviendo tarumba? A lo mejor el té que amablemente le había ofrecido Mira, tenia efectos secundarios, y ella no lo sabía, porque sino, ¿¡Por qué iba a sentirse súbitamente tentada de engancharse a la boca de Natsu!?

—¿Luce? —aireó, intrigado por completo.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza, profundamente avergonzada, aun sin saber el motivo. —¡No me pasa nada, ¿vale?! ¡Estoy _perfectamente_ bien! ¡Me voy a mi _perfecto_ apartamento, para darme un _perfecto_ baño, y meterme a mi _perfecta_ cama a dormir!

Pero las cejas de Natsu continuaron arqueadas. —¿Por qué has repetido tantas veces la palabra «perfecto»? —consultó con curiosidad.

Lucy enterró los dedos en su cabello, desesperada. —¡Porque me da la gana! —espetó con fuerza.

Con la fuerza de una ventolera, comenzó a caminar, para pasar al lado del tragafuegos sin siquiera mirarle. Sentía tal vergüenza, que únicamente quería esfumarse cual mago (vaya ironía del destino) en mitad de un espectáculo. Sin embargo, una mano la retuvo con firmeza de un brazo, junto antes de que terminara de adelantarle.

—¿Te sientes incomoda por lo de antes? —soltó a bocajarro, y con una entonación empapada en incredulidad.

La maga estelar quiso apretar un puño con fuerza, y estampárselo con fuerza en pleno rostro. ¿¡Es que el muy tarado no era capaz de reconocer cuando alguien se sentida incómodo!? Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Era obvio que no. _Él_ , no. ¡Era un maldito inconsciente! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente, por un demonio!?

—Natsu, en serio… —comenzó ella, agotada de repente.

—Si estás molesta porque no te lo he dado, puedo dártelo ahora si quieres —aseguró, completamente convencido.

Todos los vellos del cuerpo de la joven rubia despuntaron disparados a todas direcciones, ante el escalofrío que ensañó sin piedad su piel. Giró el cuello con violencia, y con la cara igual de ardiente que un carboncillo recién sacado de las brasas de una chimenea. —¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO, IDIOTA!? —vociferó completamente azorada— ¡NO PUEDES IR DICIENDO ESO A LA LIGERA! ¿¡QUE TIENES EN ESA CABEZA DE SERRÍN!? ¿¡COMO SE TE HA PODIDO OCURRIR HACERLA CASO!? ¡TE RECUERDO QUE ASUKA SOLO TIENE SEIS AÑOS! ¡ESO ES ALGO MUY PERSONAL, MALDITO TARADO! ¡NO PUEDES IR REPARTIENDO BESOS POR AHÍ A CUALQUIERA, COMO SI NADA, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!

Natsu la contempló durante unos segundos, atónito por completo. Oía con claridad los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Lucy, y estaba seguro de que su sentido de dragon slayer no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. El pulso de ella tronaba completamente desaforado, provocándole un gracioso cosquilleo en el suyo propio. Sus mejillas parecían a punto de entrar en combustión, y la joven lucía como si estuviera a punto de darle un colapso nervioso.

Sin embargó, rió alegremente, y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, completamente aliviado. —Oh, bueno —giró el rostro para clavarle la mirada, que relucía con un matiz singular—. En realidad, no los voy repartiendo por ahí a _cualquiera_.

El corazón de Lucy tembló como un colibrí, débil y asustado, sin saber el porqué. Quiso abrir la boca para echarle la bronca de su vida, pero Natsu se le adelantó.

— _Tú_ no eres cualquiera, ¿ _verdad_?

·

·

N/A: Eah, otro más a la lista.

Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esta escena. Reconozco que tenía escrito la primera parte, pero no supe como orientar la segunda. Sin embargo, me asaltó esta sencilla idea durante uno de mis (muchos) viajes en tren, así que aquí lo tenéis. Este one-shot, va dedicado a mi siempre nakama lottiesaysrelax (nena, espero que todo esté bien, que no sé nada de ti), que tuvo la fenomenal idea de que ambientara esta escena, con mi particular toque, por supuesto, jeje.

Mil gracias a Janus ScarecroweR, a UnaLocaFan, a Inrene, a vale - fullbuster, y finalmente a Kanata-chan, que por cierto, no te preocupes, porque te advierto de que aun habrá _Silences_ para rato. Al menos, eso espero, porque sin vuestros comentarios, no me vería capaz de continuar.

Nos leeremos!

Nindë


	6. Expectation

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Expectación

·

Tomó continuas bocanadas de aire. El cuerpo le temblaba, exhausto en su totalidad, a causa de todas las peleas que habían tenido hasta el momento. Esos cabrones de Álvarez no les habían permitido tomar un solo respiro. Miró a su alrededor, hasta localizar a un agotado Gray, y una Erza que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Había perdido de vista a los demás, y contrajo la mano en un puño, obligándose a pensar con ferocidad que todos estarían bien.

El escenario en el que se habían visto envueltos, era un auténtico desastre. Uno completamente derruido y demoledor. Los cristales de las ventanas habían quedado destrozados, tras saltar por los aires, a causa de los efectos colaterales de los combates. Trozos de madera arrancados de los establecimientos, y casas a punto de derrumbarse. Había sido una masacre.

El aire viciado del polvo, le provocaba casi arcadas. Contrajo el puño con más fuerza, tras caer en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba Lucy. Antes de que esos bastardos llegaran, se había dejado caer en su casa, como quien no quiere la cosa. Apretó las mandíbulas con impotencia, tras recordar lo que le había asegurado a Luce. Había cosas que él quería hacer, una vez la pelea terminase. Quiso espetar una risa incrédula. Ella le había mirado con inocente curiosidad en sus ojos –los cuales, muchas veces, le dejaban aturdido y sin palabras, aunque ella no fuese consciente en absoluto–, sin tener idea alguna de que el asunto, la incluía a ella por completo.

Si.

Porque Luce era mucho más importante para él, de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginar.

Irónico.

La última frase que Lucy había escrito, le había retumbado en el cerebro mediante ecos titánicos. «" _Si no fuera por la primera, ¡ninguno de nosotros podríamos habernos conocido!_ "». Él, por el contrario, tenía una opinión distinta a la de la maga estelar. Pero no había abierto la boca, claro. Él había encontrado a _Luce_ , porque había tenido que encontrarla. Así de sencillo. Ni primeras, ni nada. La había encontrado _él_. Él, y nadie más, y por lo tanto, le pertenecía. Puede que sonara posesivo, pero a fin de cuentas, él era un dragon slayer, así que no podía evitarlo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se limpió la sangre, que le escurría ceja abajo, con el dorso de la mano.

Mira que le había costado entenderlo. Al final, iba a tener que darle la razón a Lucy, cuando en ocasiones ella aseguraba, no sin resignación, que era un inconsciente. ¡Por un demonio, cuanto la había echado de menos! Había tenido que refrenarse a sí mismo en varias –muchas– ocasiones, para no darse media vuelta e ir a buscarla. Y Happy tampoco era tonto. Él, contra todo pronóstico, había sido el primero en caer en la cuenta de que Lucy, no era simplemente Lucy, sino _Luce_. Había comenzado a comprenderlo en los últimos tiempos, pero le había golpeado, cual grúa de demolición, una vez que volvió a verla desde la arena del estadio. Ella, contemplándole con incredulidad desde el palco, y abrazándose a si misma a causa del calor de sus llamas. El estómago se le había encogido en un nudo, tras ver como ella sonreía con resignación, tras la escandalera que había formado, irrumpiendo en mitad de un combate. Era irónico. Había estado siempre ahí, dormido. Incluso el _cabeza de cucurucho_ le había hecho alguna que otra insinuación al respecto, pero él, para no variar, se había echo el sueco.

Pero ya no quería continuar haciéndoselo. Porque él la quería. Así de sencillo. Quería absolutamente _todo_ de ella. El corazón le cosquilleó en anticipación, al reflexionar por la respuesta de ella, y volvió a sonreír, sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez, no necesitaba una respuesta como tal. Porque él, también sabía _eso_. O eso quería creer, al menos. Porque los ojos de Lucy, únicamente relucían con ese matiz singular, cuando lo miraban a él. No sonreía a nadie de esa manera tan especial –y pobre del desgraciado, como se enterase de lo contrario–, a no ser que le sonriera a él. Y sobre todo, porque Lucy no era consciente de que lo abrazaba, cual peluche de oso panda, cada vez que se colaba a hurtadillas en su cama por las noches.

Había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no terminar abalanzándose sobre ella, porque ahora, no era capaz de refrenarlo. Las últimas noches no había tenido la suficiente confianza, como para irse a dormir con ella. ¡Como se enterara de que la había besado mientras ella dormía, sería capaz de desollarlo vivo! Pero eso no había sido lo más preocupante. ¡Lo más preocupante, había sido su respuesta! Le había dejado el cerebro hecho migas, las rodillas temblorosas, y la piel ardiente, ¡Porque aparte de devolvérselo –con un ardor igual o incluso superior al suyo–, encima había tenido el descaro de morderle el labio inferior! Y ante eso, no había podido resistirse, y había terminado besándola con toda la agitación que le arañaba en las venas.

Cuando había caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –y de que tenía una de sus manos colada por debajo de su graciosa camiseta de dormir–, había pegado tal jadeo asustado, que había saltado de la cama en un brinco, cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo, y enredado en un lío de sábanas. Y ella había despertado ante el escándalo, frotándose un ojo de manera adormilada.

— _¿Qué estas haciendo?_ —consultó con ingenuidad, y aun con los ojos entrecerrados, a causa del sueño.

Natsu tragó en seco, y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, se asomó al borde del lecho, acojonado. — _¿Qué?_ —miró hacia todos lados, frenético, y buscando una posible ruta rápida de escape— _¿Yo? No. No, no. Nada._

Lucy suspiró con resignación, para, a continuación, encogerse de hombros. — _¿Has vuelto a caerte mientras dormías?_ —cuestionó, incrédula— _últimamente, te ocurre muy a menudo_ —debatió al aire consigo misma.

Y el rostro de Natsu, contra todo pronóstico, se había encendido como pólvora de dinamita.

Hay que joderse, pensó. Tenia que haberla abordado aquella vez, cuando que tuvo la ocasión. Puede que se hubiese ganado un buen puñetazo, pero a lo mejor si hubiese vuelto a besarla, se la hubiese terminado pasando el enfado. Y él, más que feliz, hubiera probado a quitarle la camiseta, en vez de colar sus manos por debajo, para sentir su piel directamente contra la suya. Porque a decir verdad, tenia un asunto pendiente con Lucy, y con su cama. Uno- _muy_ -importante.

Así que tenia más que claro, que no podía acabar allí. Tenía que volver. _Necesitaba_ volver.

Y esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

Oh, sí…

Él volvería.

Y esta vez, Luce _si_ jugaría al _Strip Poker_.

Sin embargo, el sonido de _algo_ arrastrando por el suelo, captó completamente su atención. Tras adoptar una postura de combate, enfocó con ahínco la polvareda que se retorcía frente a él, hasta que vislumbró un cuerpo emergiendo de entre la niebla.

Uno, de mirada rojiza, y expresión aburrida.

Y sus pupilas se contrajeron, a causa del impacto, al ver lo que Zeref arrastraba tras de sí.

El cuerpo de una Lucy Heartfilia, inmóvil e inconsciente. El mago oscuro continuaba caminando, impasible, mientras que mantenía agarrados en un puño, los cabellos rubios de la joven. Tirando de ella, justo como si su cuerpo no pesara nada en absoluto.

Con una mirada hueca, y aún sosteniéndola de los rubios cabellos, lanzó el cuerpo de la maga estelar frente a él, que cayó en un golpe seco contra el suelo.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Natsu, se rompió. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, viendo como el pecho de ella intentaba continuar tomando aire débilmente.

Zeref pestañeó con lentitud, y le clavó los ojos vacíos. —¿Sabes qué es lo que ocurre, cuando un cuervo cría a otro cuervo? —cuestionó al aire.

Pero Natsu no escuchaba. Su cuerpo había salido despedido al encuentro del de la maga estelar, en un arranque desesperado. Sin perder un segundo, se tiró de cualquier manera al lado suyo, y con manos temblorosas, intentaba despejarle los mechones desmarañados del rostro.

—Que al final —musitó—, el _segundo_ le arranca los ojos al _primero_.

·

·

N/A: Pues eso.

No he podido resistir la tentación (y más, teniendo en cuenta donde se encuentra actualmente el manga), así que aquí me tenéis.

Puede que este one-shot tenga continuación, es decir, dos partes, pero aun no lo tengo muy claro. Por cierto, este relato va dedicado a UnaLocaFan, porque siempre está al pie del cañón, así que espero que te haya gustado ;).

Hoy no me explayaré demasiado, así que ya sabéis.

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	7. Strength

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Fuerza

·

No podía creerlo. En verdad que no podía ¿Disuelto? ¿¡Qué demonios significaba _eso_!? El rostro de Lucy hablaba por sí solo. No más Fairy Tail. El flequillo ocultaba levemente su rostro, mientras que mantenía la misma escalofriante tranquilidad que a él empezaba a enervarle. ¿¡Por qué no estaba alterada!?

—¡Debió suceder alguna otra cosa! —graznó, masticando las palabras— ¡Incluso si el abuelo les dijo que lo disolvería, podrían haberse negado! ¡Laxus podría haber tomado el control como el próximo maestro!

Ella se tomó unos segundos en silencio, antes de contestar con una calma inaudita. —No tienes derecho a decir eso, Natsu.

Y aquellas palabras, sencillamente, rebotaron dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, con una fuerza atronadora. Rugiendo en ecos titánicos, y provocándole unos sencillos pinchazos molestos en el pecho, y en la boca del estómago. ¿Por qué ella decía algo así? No le había resultado fácil. Pero era lo que _necesitaba_ hacer. Y no podía arrepentirse por ello.

En un pestañeo, las palabras de Gildarts retumbaron en su memoria.

— _Natsu, ¿sabes en donde reside realmente la verdadera fuerza?_

El tragafuegos descendió la mirada del cielo estrellado y nocturno, para posarla sobre el perfil del usuario de magia de choque, con la confusión bailándole sobre las líneas del rostro. — _¿La verdadera fuerza?_

Gildarts asintió. — _Si. Aquellos que ansían locamente el poder, terminan devorados por él. Sé que deseas ser fuerte, Natsu; pero, ¿te has preguntado el por qué lo deseas?_

El Dragon Slayer desvió la mirada hacia las perezosas nubes nocturnas. — _Quiero protegerles_ —apretó la mano en un puño—. _Necesito protegerles._

Gildarts sonrió con sencillez. — _Pues_ e _sa, Natsu, es la verdadera fuerza. Aquellos que buscan poder, no para sí mismos, sino para proteger a aquellos que les importan, son los únicos capaces de acceder a ella. Y estoy seguro, de que tú tienes cosas muy importantes que proteger._

Por algún motivo que Natsu no alcanzó a comprender del todo, unos rubios cabellos, junto a unos ojos de un tono café acaramelado, y una sonrisa alegre, se habían dibujado con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, acelerándole el pulso en latidos desbocados.

Contempló a Gildarts, atónito, durante unos instantes, sintiendo como un extraño calorcito se le instalaba en las mejillas.

Él sonrió con perspicacia. — _¿Ves? Eso, Natsu. Eso es lo que te dará poder._

Se volvió a dar la vuelta en el sofá, incómodo, y buscando una posición más placentera con la que poder conciliar el sueño.

—Mierda —masculló entre dientes. —Happy.

—Aye.

Natsu descendió la mirada, para encontrar al exceed azulado recostado sobre un cojín, y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía.

—¿El gremio realmente se ha ido?

El minino suspiró. —Aye…

Natsu apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, y se incorporó con rapidez, preso de una inquietud desconocida incluso hasta para él. —Ahora solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer…

El exceed le contempló confundido.

—¡Vamos a dibujar el rostro de _Luce_ mientras duerme! —exclamó, alzando un puño victorioso.

El gatito azul mostró con felicidad los marcadores de colores. —¡Bolígrafos listos! —aseguró, cual soldado obediente hacia su capitán.

—¡Yosh!

La boca se le curvó en una mueca macabra de satisfacción, mientras las bisagras de la puerta del cuarto de Lucy rechinaban con sutilidad. Dio pequeños pasos hacia el lecho, sintiendo como el aroma sutil de ella estaba impregnado por todas partes.

Pestañeó varias veces, confundido. Que él recordara, nunca había sido tan susceptible a la fragancia de Lucy. Reconocía que olía como a flores silvestres, pero ahora estaba mezclada con… ¿vainilla? ¿almendras? Coño, que bien olía… Sin poderlo evitar, casi se vio a si mismo, entrecerrando los ojos, y seducido en su totalidad por aquel potente aroma natural.

—¿Natsu?

El aludido aterrizó de golpe en la realidad, y miró hacia ambos lados, confundido. Joder… ¿Qué coño había sido eso? El exceed lo miró con curiosidad, y enarcó las cejas, extrañado. El tragafuegos agitó la cabeza, con los resquicios del aroma de la maga estelar embotándole los sentidos, y contempló el perfil dormido de la joven.

—Está dormida —aseguró al aire, mientras descorchaba uno de los rotuladores— ¡ella se atreve a soñar! —la emoción le retumbaba por las venas.

Happy se llevó las patitas a la boca, ante la inevitable fechoría. —Natsu —advirtió—, ¡asegúrate de que no se despierte!

—Suavemente, suavemente —canturreó, acercándose a su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando se asomó sobre el rostro de ella, el rotulador quedo inmóvil en el aire, a mitad del camino. Algo invisible había golpeado con fuerza en el pecho al tragafuegos, dejándole paralizado, tras asomarse a la cama de tonos claros.

El rostro de Luce dormido profundamente, con una suave sonrisa dibujada en la boca, le había dado la bienvenida. El pulso empezó a pitarle en los oídos, a causa de la velocidad frenética que empezaba a tomar. Y tragó fuerte. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su mano temblaba ligeramente, aun sosteniendo el marcador. El pecho le zumbaba, descontrolado, y sintió como casi le ardían hasta las orejas. Pero… ¿¡qué demonios estaba pasándole!?

Desvió la mirada, un poco aturdido ante el torrente de emociones que empezaban a embotarle los sentidos, hasta que un sencillo detalle capto completamente su atención.

Un tablón.

Un _enorme_ tablón en la pared, lleno de apuntes.

Y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con fuerza, ante la impresión.

El tragafuegos jadeó, con una sensación molesta de opresión en la garganta. —¿Qué es _esto_?

Happy llegó hasta su lado, y alzó la cabecita. —Ubicaciones… —susurró, asombrado— son notas increíblemente detalladas sobre avistamientos, incluyendo las fechas en la que los vieron. Están todos… —musitó.

Natsu giró el cuello bruscamente, al punto de chascarle los huesos, para mirar de nuevo a la durmiente maga estelar.

—Lucy…

·

·

—¡Esta es la casa! ¡Situaos, tomad posiciones!

La maga estelar contempló, atónita, como decenas de soldados comenzaban a rodear el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, dispuestos a irrumpir a la más minima señal.

Incrédula, poso las manos sobre el cristal de su ventana. —¿¡Qué diablos está haciendo el ejercito frente a mi casa tan temprano!?

Natsu chasqueó la boca, con disgusto. —Vaya hombre, ¿ya nos han encontrado? —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frustrado.

Happy se mantuvo revoloteando a su lado. —Aye.

El rostro de Lucy se desencajó por completo. —¿¡Que demonios has hecho!?

El tragafuegos se adelantó, enganchando su brazo para tirar de ella sin consideración, y echar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. —¡Hora de mover el culo, Lucy!

—¿¡Qué?!

Y así, un chillido asustado, seguido de un montón de cristales saltando por los aires, partió la tranquila mañana de Crocus en dos.

—¡KYAAA~!

Porque el Dragon Slayer de fuego había atravesado, literalmente, la ventana del apartamento de su compañera, con ella en brazos.

—¿¡Que es lo que has hecho, Natsu!? —increpó a sus espaldas, y tomando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, a causa de la carrera.

Él se limitó a mirarla, para continuar corriendo. —Levanté un anuncio por el avivamiento de Fairy Tail, en un lugar idóneo para destacar —su sonrisa tomo más profundidad—. ¡Si vamos a hacerlo, debemos ir a lo grande! —aseguró, completamente convencido.

—¡No te preocupes! —continuó Happy, volando a su lado— ¡Las llamas se consumirán por su propia cuenta en muy poco tiempo!

Sin embargo, los ojos de Lucy se vidriaron, ante el más profundo de sus temores. —¡No es eso lo que me preocupa! —exclamó— ¡Incluso si tú dices que quieres traerlos de vuelta, ¿y si…?!

—Podemos hacerlo.

El pecho de Lucy flaqueó, ante la ardiente afirmación del dragon slayer, y quiso abrir la boca para replicar. No pudo hacerlo.

—¡Vamos a reunir a todo el mundo… —casi veía las llamas recorriendo su espíritu, contagiándola de nuevo ese ardor desenfrenado— …y traer de vuelta al gremio!

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a abnegar sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Y recordó una mano estirada, invitándola: _«¡Vamos!»_

—¡Vamos!

Y agitó la cabeza con fuerza, para deshacerse de las lágrimas, y ordenar a los músculos de sus piernas a funcionar con más ahínco. —¡Si!

La sonrisa de Natsu invadió su rostro casi en su totalidad, después de contemplar como ella lo seguía, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, y con ardiente determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Traería el gremio de vuelta.

Por todos.

Pero sobre todo, por y para _ella_.

Porque _él_ , ya había encontrado _su_ _verdadera fuerza_.

·

·

N/A: pues si.

Le he estado dando vueltas a este asunto, de modo que así, es como lo veo yo, y quería compartirlo con vosotros. Antes de que se me olvide, este one-shot va dedicado a Kanata-chan, porque sé cuanto disfrutas de estas historias locas, productos de mi imaginación, así que espero que tú, y todos los demás, las disfrutéis a más no poder.

Al final, voy a tener que darle la razón a Janus ScarecroweR. Parece que mis one-shots, son como las DLC de un videojuego xD.

¿Nos leemos?

Nindë


	8. Queen

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Reina

·

Lucy parpadeó varias veces, incrédula. —Bien. ¿Sería alguien tan amable de repetírmelo otra vez?

Happy rodó los ojos, sin poderlo evitar. —Bickslow está enseñando a Natsu a jugar al ajedrez —corroboró el exceed azulado, por tercera vez consecutiva.

La maga estelar tragó con fuerza, visualizando como los aludidos se encontraban concentrados en el juego, en una de las mesas apartadas del salón del gremio. Con el tablero entre ellos, las piezas, tanto negras como blancas, saltaban a la vista de cualquiera. Bickslow –con mucha paciencia–, le había estado explicando –varias veces– a Natsu tanto las reglas, como los movimientos de cada pieza durante las últimas dos horas, según había asegurado el minino.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa torcida, después de tomar un trago de su vodka con hielo. —A saber qué demonios tiene ahora metido en la cabeza —musitó con sorna, mientras contemplaba al tragafuegos más que concentrado en el movimiento de su oponente.

Wendy se encogió de hombros. —A lo mejor solo le apetecía jugar —aseguró inocentemente.

Charle arqueó una ceja, aun posicionada entre los brazos de la dragon slayer celestial. —¿En serio? —cuestionó con ironía.

La jovencita se sonrojó con sutilidad, provocando que Erza carraspeara con sutilidad. —Sea por el motivo que sea, creo que le vendrá bien. El juego del ajedrez se basa en formular una estrategia de movimiento, y no de la fuerza física del oponente. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Natsu, es más de lo que podemos pedir.

La usuaria de magia de agua se encogió de hombros. —A Juvia le parece bien. De hecho, Juvia piensa que es todo un mérito que Natsu-san no haya incendiado las piezas a estas alturas. Ha perdido las últimas tres partidas, y aun no han salido ardiendo —explicó con franqueza.

La joven de cabellos rubios volvió a tragar en seco. Ajedrez. ¿Ajedrez? A-je-drez. Bien. Si justo en ese momento, alguien hubiese aparecido de la nada gritando a los cuatro vientos que los jinetes del Apocalipsis estaban llamando a la puerta, se lo hubiera creído a pies juntillas, antes de que le asegurasen que Natsu estaba jugando al ajedrez. ¡Por amor del cielo! Lamentablemente, el tragafuegos no era poseedor de una paciencia digna para la posteridad. Por el contrario, su irascibilidad tendría hueco en cualquier memoria histórica.

Con cuidado, la maga estelar agarró su infusión recién servida con cuidado, y con decisión, se acercó a la mesa donde tanto el tragafuegos, como el usuario de magia de posesión, se encontraban inmersos en su particular contienda.

—¿Qué tal chicos, cómo lo lleváis? —consultó curiosidad.

Ambos levantaron la vista del tablero, hasta reposarla sobre el perfil de la joven rubia.

El tragafuegos esbozó una sonrisa. —¡Io, Lucy! —exclamó alegre— ¡estamos jugando al ajedrez! ¿te apuntas?

Bickslow se llevo una mano al rostro, y suspiró con paciencia. —Natsu, el ajedrez es un juego de uno contra uno.

La boca se Natsu se frunció en una línea aburrida. —Ah, cierto.

El miembro de la tribu de los Raijinshuu se encogió de hombros, divertido. —¿Qué te parece si tú y la reina del cosplay jugáis contra mi? Teniendo en cuenta que recién estás aprendiendo, tal vez ella te compense como refuerzo —aseguró.

Lucy arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Eh?

Natsu alzó un puño triunfante. —¡Yosh! —enganchó a la maga estelar del brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo, para quedar sentada justo a su lado en el mismo banco de madera— ¡Vamos allá, Luce!

La aludida dejó la infusión con cuidado sobre la mesa, después de que el líquido se tambaleara a causa del agarre imprevisto del tragafuegos, y suspiró derrotada. —Está bieee~n —declinó finalmente.

El tragafuegos soltó una risa fresca al aire, y a continuación clavó la mirada sobre sus piezas. —Escucha —volvió a mirarla intensamente, como si fuese algo de vital importancia—, Bickslow me ha dicho que para reconocerlos, al menos por ahora, puedo asociarlos con gente que conozca. Así que esta pieza sería Gajeel —señaló la torre—, esta sería el muñeco de nieve —señaló ahora al caballo—, y esta sería Erza —apuntó finalmente al alfil—. ¿Qué te parece?

Lucy se vio obligada a retener una carcajada en mitad de su garganta, y sin saber porque, se encontró esbozando una sonrisa enorme. —Creo que es un paralelismo estupendo —corroboró.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo —agitó la mano, restándole importancia—. Entiendo que los peones, somos todos los demás, ¿verdad?

Natsu asintió con convicción. —Sip.

—Y el rey eres tú.

—Eso es.

—¿Y la reina?

Bickslow esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Oh, Happy ha tenido una sugerencia muy buena, y a Natsu le ha parecido bien, ¿verdad?

Natsu volvió a cabecear, provocando que Lucy pestañeara varias veces en confusión. Él volvió a sonreír, pero de manera taimada, originando que Bickslow arqueara las cejas, suspicaz.

—La reina es Luce —soltó a bocajarro sin el más mínimo reparo, e igual que si estuviera hablando del tiempo tan bueno que hacía.

Sin saber porqué, las pulsaciones de la maga estelar decayeron al punto de la inexistencia, para, a continuación, comenzar a bombear sangre a una velocidad descontrolada. Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquel sencillo paralelismo con una pieza de ajedrez, había rozado un tema que estaba segura ambos consideraban como tabú e inexistente.

Volvió a tragar en seco, y se vio a si misma contemplando al tragafuegos, sin saber como continuar. Tras desviar la mirada hasta el tablero, agarró con delicadeza la pieza blanca, para observarla con cuidado. La corona de madera se alzaba majestuosa en lo alto de la figura. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició con los ojos el perfil de la figura del rey.

Bickslow esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —¿Listos?

Lucy alzó lentamente la vista, hasta clavarla sobre el rostro del usuario de magia de posesión. Y las líneas del rostro se le afirmaron en determinación.

·

·

Wakaba arqueó las cejas, estupefacto. —¿A Bickslow? ¿Pero qué estas diciendo, hombre? Es uno de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez de todo el reino.

Macao cabeceó varias veces. —Lo que oyes. Según parece, llevan un rato jugando, y ninguno cede. ¿¡Quien iba a decirlo!? —se carcajeó con gusto, golpeando la mesa con el puño— ¡la rubita y natsu, poniendo contra las cuerdas al lunático de los muñecos!

Wakaba se levantó precipitadamente, en dirección a una de las esquinas del salón.

—¡Eh, espérame, hombre!

·

·

Bickslow se mantuvo cruzado de brazos, estudiando las piezas que quedaban en el tablero. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Le dieron ganas de espetar una risa divertida. Según parecía, la reina del cosplay, no solo era la emperatriz de los disfraces. ¡Había aconsejado con sutilidad a Natsu varios movimientos, que el pobre del tragafuegos no hubiese sido capaz de aprender, ni aun tenido ocho vidas, estaba seguro! La muy ladina se había mantenido al margen, dejando al dragon slayer de fuego jugar a placer. Sin embargo, los últimos cuatro movimientos que le había recomendado, le habían jodido a base de bien.

Suspiró con profundidad, sintiendo como el resto de la tribu de los raijinshuu, incluido Laxus, se mantenían sentados tras él, intrigados en el juego. Se frotó los dedos de la mano, y movió el único alfil negro que le quedaba.

—Jaque.

Happy jadeó ante la tensión, sin poder evitarlo.

Natsu estudió con atención las piezas que quedaban, viendo como el alfil de Bickslow, junto con otra pieza, le mantenían rodeado. Con decisión, tomó la pieza del rey, dispuesto a moverlo de sitio.

—Espera —avisó al aire la maga estelar.

Levy se inclinó sobre la mesa, al punto de quedar sentada sobre al filo del taburete, a causa de la expectación.

Natsu alzó la vista hasta posarla sobre la joven de cabellos rubios, aun con la mano sujetando la pieza del rey.

—Se ha puesto al descubierto. Si mueves la reina hasta aquí –señaló uno de los cuadrados del tablero–, obligarás a su rey a moverse hacia este lado, por lo que tú podrás contraatacar con el tuyo.

El tragafuegos continúo mirándola, sin decir palabra alguna.

—Natsu, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho? —cuestionó con firmeza.

—¿Que ocurrirá con ella?

Lucy parpadeó. —Eh, bueno. Para defenderse, moverá su rey contra tu reina, por lo que ella quedará fuera del juego.

—Es decir, que se sacrificará, ¿no es así?

La rubia volvió a parpadear, sumergiéndose en la más absoluta confusión. —Eh, si, así es. Pero es un sacrificio necesario —aseguró—. De este modo, podrás contraatacar con el tuyo, ganando el juego —concluyó feliz.

El tragafuegos continúo mirándola.

La maga estelar puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco, y agarró con decisión la pieza de la reina, dispuesta a moverla hasta el hueco preciso, omitiendo la cara de espanto que Bickslow mostraba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, justo cuando quiso levantar la pieza, una mano firme agarró su muñeca, paralizando el proceso por completo.

Boqueó de la impresión, tras comprender que había sido el propio Natsu quien la había sujetado la muñeca, impidiéndole mover la pieza.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —cuestionó Lucy con incredulidad.

—No quiero mover esa pieza —aseguró con firmeza.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Si mueves la reina hasta ahí, ganarás la partida! —manifestó con vehemencia.

—He dicho que no —repitió Natsu, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

La rubia se levantó de sopetón, sin podérselo creer. ¡Dos horas y media a la basura, para que ahora él decidiera finalmente no ganar! ¡Si se lo hubiese dicho antes, no habría estado perdiendo el tiempo de una manera tan poco productiva!

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre con esa pieza? —preguntó, masticando con fuerza las palabras.

El silbido admirado de Gajeel se dejó escuchar por todo el silencioso salón.

—No quiero sacrificarla —declaró, comenzando a enfadarse.

—Es un sacrificio necesario —rebatió ella.

—Me parece bien —coincidió Natsu—, pero en mi partida, no hay sacrificios.

Lucy frunció la boca en una línea tensa, levantándose de golpe del asiento. —¡Parece mentira que digas eso! ¡en las peleas, a veces, se deben hacer sacrificios! ¡tú lo sabes! ¡eres consciente de ello!

—¡No en las mías! —rebatió con dureza, levantándose también, hasta quedar frente a ella.

—¿¡Vas a decirme que si alguien decidiera sacrificarse por voluntad propia, para que los demás obtengan la victoria, tú preferirías perder!? —cuestionó con incredulidad— ¡como puedes decir eso! ¡a veces el mal común, es destinado a un bien mayor!

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! ¿¡De qué sirve ser un rey, si no tienes nadie con quien celebrarlo, eh!? ¡menudo rey de pacotilla! ¡por un demonio, NI SIQUIERA SERÍA EL REY DE NADIE! —vociferó con fuerza.

La maga estelar dejó que las palabras retumbaran por todas las paredes del salón, mientras Mira, aún posicionada tras la barra, y todos los demás, observaban la escena que se estaba desarrollando entre ambos, asustados.

—Muy bien.

A continuación, agarró con fuerza su sencilla chaqueta de algodón, que había dejado de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo, y abandonó el salón, azotando de un portazo la puerta.

·

·

Erza suspiró con profundidad, y se mantuvo cruzada de brazos. —¿Aun continúan igual?

Happy ladeó la cabecita, hasta localizar a la maga estelar sentada en frente de la barra, mientras mantenía una tranquila conversación con Mira. Justo al otro lado, el tragafuegos comía tranquilamente uno de sus platillos favoritos, al punto lanzallamas.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Natsu y Lucy habían jugado al ajedrez contra Bickslow, y la tensión entre esos dos no hacia otra cosa que aumentar. A ese ritmo, podría llegar a cortarse con un cuchillo.

El exceed azulado suspiró también, sin poder remediarlo. —Si. No entiendo qué les ocurre. Cuando les pregunto, me cambian de tema —enfurruñado, se cruzó de brazos.

Wendy entornó los ojos con preocupación. —Tal vez, deberíamos dejar que las cosas tomen su cauce natural. Si les presionamos, podríamos empeorarlo.

Charle cabeceó con convicción ante las palabras de la jovencita. —Wendy tiene razón. Debemos dejarles que adopten su propio ritmo.

Juvia también suspiró. —Juvia aun no entiende como un simple juego de ajedrez desembocó en tal disputa.

Gray resopló hastiado ante la observación de la maga de agua, ganándose en el proceso la atención de todos los demás. Los últimos días no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar de lo mismo, y estaba hasta las mismísimas narices. Entendía en parte –prácticamente en su totalidad, pero no hacia falta entrar en detalles–, el punto de vista del cerebro de lava, pero ni bajo métodos de tortura china lo reconocería en voz alta.

—No puedo creer que sigáis dándole vueltas a esto —masculló irritado—. Si ellos no se dan cuenta, continúa siendo su problema.

Levy parpadeó varias veces, confundida, provocando que Gajeel pusiera los ojos en blanco, ante la poca suspicacia de la maga de escritura sólida ante determinados asuntos.

Happy ladeó la cabeza. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que ocurrió algo durante la partida que nosotros no sepamos? —cuestionó con inquietud.

Gray arqueó una ceja de manera suspicaz, y curvó la boca en una mueca macabra. —¿Quién ha dicho… que estuviésemos hablando de _ajedrez_?

·

·

N/A: ¡eso digo yo! ¿quién, eh?

Jejeje, bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis. ¡El one-shot numero ocho! Madre mía, ni yo me lo creo xD. Reconozco que he disfrutado muchísimo con este pequeño relato, puesto que esta idea lleva rondando mi cabeza todo el santo día.

Como viene siendo habitual en mí, yo digo un montón de cosas, y a la vez no digo nada, así que ya me contaréis vosotros qué os ha parecido, ¡porque espero vuestros reviews!

Por último, este one-shot va dedicado a Eagle Gold, puesto que siempre saca un hueco para comentarme, ¡así que muchísimas gracias, querida mía! Mil gracias también a Janus ScarecroweR, a nana010, y a Kanata-chan, puesto que son los únicos reviews que recibí con el one-shot anterior.

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Nindë.


	9. Missing Chapter

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Capítulo Perdido

·

La mujer suspiró. Lo que estaba haciendo era una auténtica locura pero…, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que verdaderamente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su infancia había sido como la de cualquier persona. Sin embargo, a medida que vamos creciendo, nos damos cuenta de cosas que antes no éramos capaces de ver. Ya no quería vivir en un mundo así. Se vislumbraba demasiado oscuro y aterrador.

Desvío la mirada hasta el pequeño, que aun se resguardaba tras las telas de su vestido. Era absolutamente increíble. La magia era tan extensa… y a veces se manifestaba de formas que creemos inconcebibles. Incluso ella misma había cambiado. Desde hacía un tiempo, ya no era la misma persona que antaño.

—¿Estas asustado? —preguntó con suavidad.

El pequeño alzó la cabecita para mirarla, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza varias veces.

Ella le acarició con dulzura los cabellos. —Eso es porque eres un niño muy valiente —aseguró.

El niño esbozó una sonrisa enorme, y cabeceó con convicción.

Sin embargo, una brisa helada recorrió las hojas de los árboles, paralizándola por completo. Puso al niño tras ella, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso. ¡Era demasiado pronto! ¡No había dicho a nadie a donde se dirigiría, puesto que ni ella misma estaba segura de a donde debía ir! ¡No podía creer que la hubiesen encontrado! Escaneo la vegetación que los rodeaba, esperando que alguien saltara hacia ellos de improvisto. Pero los segundos pasaron, y nada ocurrió. Escudriñó de nuevo los alrededores. Aquellos bosques no eran los más recomendables para una mujer y un niño pequeño.

—¿Quién osa importunar mi descanso?

La mujer tragó con dificultad. Una sombra gigante había crecido tras ella, proyectándola sobre el suelo. Sintió al niño temblar. Ella también estaba temblando.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis —su voz adoptó un tono cantarín, a causa del miedo que comenzaba a sentir—. No era nuestra intención.

Continuó sin mirar hacia atrás. Cualquier movimiento en falso, y no lo contaría. ¡No había llegado hasta aquí para pelear, maldita sea!

—Reconozco tu hedor, humana —siseó, molesto por completo—. Reconozco el aroma salino que desprendéis tú y los tuyos…: solo oléis a muerte —aseveró.

Ella volvió a tragar fuerte, sintiendo como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerla por completo. —No es así —masculló entre dientes, y buscando los pocos vestigios de valor que la quedaban—. _Ya_ no.

La presencia tras ella se mantuvo en silencio. Sentía curiosidad, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Y encima no solo había un humano. Había _dos_. La mujer, haciendo acopio de una valentía inaudita, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentar a la figura dueña de la voz.

Un enorme dragón rojo, se mantenía tras ella, evaluándola con la mirada. En un acto inconsciente, volvió a esconder al pequeño tras ella, aunque en el fondo, sabia que era inútil. Él ya había captado su presencia.

—De todos los humanos que conozco, tú, eres la que menos hubiese esperado encontrar aquí. ¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó, sin perder un segundo su postura intimidante.

—Vengo… —titubeó, y comprimió la mano en un puño—. Vengo buscando un _futuro_ diferente —alzó la cabeza, para clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos amarillentos.

El dragón continúo en silencio.

—He venido a rogar por un favor —el miedo, provocó que la voz volviese a temblarle.

La bestia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y soltó una carcajada ingenua. —¿¡Un favor!? —repitió al aire, incrédulo— ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Una humana pidiendo un favor! ¡Es inaudito! —el dragón agachó la cabeza, y estiró el cuello para olfatearla— has cometido un grave error, humana. No tendrías que haber venido. Vuestra especie lo único que conoce es el arte de matar. Terminareis con vuestra propia existencia. Y yo, junto con los míos, me sentaré a mirar cómo lo hacéis.

La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza, desesperada. —¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es cierto que solo demostramos lo bien que se nos da odiarnos los unos a los otros! —abrió los ojos— ¡Pero también sabemos amar! ¡Yo era así —reconoció, atormentada—, pero ya no más! ¡Porque he visto lo que deparará el futuro, en caso de que continuemos así! ¡Nunca jamás volveré a servir bajo una corona ungida sobre el miedo! ¡Sé lo que ocurrirá! —proclamó con desesperación— ¡Y es por eso mismo, que estoy aquí!

La bestia evaluó el perfil de la joven detenidamente. Nunca un humano había sido tan valiente, ni tan estúpido, en su presencia. La curiosidad seguía aumentado, por mucho que le molestara la sensación.

—Hay alguien que deseo que conozcas.

El dragón parpadeó, incrédulo. Ah…, si. El segundo olor. Era extraño. Era un aroma infantil, pero… también peligroso en cierto modo. No le había gustado en absoluto desde el momento en que su olfato había captado el aroma.

Fue entonces, que una cabecita de cabellos rosados asomó tras las telas de la falda de la mujer. El dragón abrió los ojos con fuerza, estupefacto, para, a continuación, comenzar a concentrar las llamas en su garganta, colérico en su totalidad.

—¿¡Como te atreves a mostrar en mi presencia a semejante espectro!? ¡Humana insensata, nunca nadie había osado a incurrir en tal blasfemia!

Ella alzó los brazos, desesperada, viendo como las llamas comenzaban a resurgir de sus fauces, incontrolables. —¡Espera! ¡Espera, por favor! —chilló— ¡Es un niño! ¡Solo es un niño pequeño! ¡No es quien tú crees!

Las llamas se contuvieron aún en las fauces del animal, mientras que la joven respiraba de manera agitada, a causa de la ansiedad. El niño había vuelto a esconderse tras las telas de su vestido, aterrorizado en su totalidad.

—Por favor… —suplicó—, ahora ya no es la existencia que tú conociste —dio un pequeño paso al frente—. Ha quedado reducido a la forma de un niño. En cierto modo… —tragó en seco—, él siempre tuvo una parte humana, ¡él fue creado así! ¡su parte demoníaca ha quedado encerrada!

Las llamas se apagaron en un parpadeo. —¿Encerrada? ¿Qué intentas decirme, mujer? —cuestionó con seriedad.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos. —Sé de antemano que mantuvisteis una pelea —el dragón comenzó a expulsar humo lentamente de la nariz—. Ninguno de los dos salió vencedor. Y _él_ , quedó debilitado, al igual que tú. Por algún motivo que desconozco, su parte demoníaca fue encerrada en un libro. Intente destruirlo —aseguró con desesperación—. ¡Intente destruirlo, pero no fui capaz! Y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré con _él_. Solo es un niño —sollozó—. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Fue creado así. No ha hecho daño a nadie. No he podido… —las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle las mejillas—, no he podido abandonarle. Por favor… —suplicó—, por favor, ayúdanos.

El dragón fijó la vista en los pequeños cabellos rosados que sobresalían de las faldas de la mujer. —Acércate, pequeño.

La mujer jadeó de la impresión, y miró hacia atrás, para observar como el niño pequeño comenzaba nuevamente a asomar la cabeza tras ella. El niño ladeó la cabeza, y miró a la joven con atención. Ella se limitó a asentir, y se acuclilló frente al pequeño.

—Tranquilo —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. No ocurrirá nada. Mi amigo —el dragón soltó un bufido de fondo—, solo desea conocerte.

La boca del niño tembló durante unos segundos, pero al final, cabeceó con convicción, aguantando las lagrimitas que sobresalían de sus ojitos. Tragó fuerte, y dio unos pequeños pasos, hasta quedar justo al frente de las fauces de la bestia, quién le observó con atención. El pequeño no aparentaba de tener más de tres o cuatro años.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —cuestionó.

El niño no pronunció palabra alguna, desviando la mirada.

—Desconozco el motivo —se adelantó la mujer—, pero, por ahora, apenas pronuncia sonido alguno.

El dragón arqueó una ceja con ironía. —¿Y qué pretendes hacer con un mocoso?

El niño frunció el ceño con seguridad, provocando que el animal esbozara una mueca. —¿Qué ocurre, _mocoso_ , te molesta?

El pequeño rechinó los dientes, aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El animal bufó. —Este _mocoso_ no sirve para nada. Has perdido el tiempo, y encima, habéis terminado por aburrirme —cerró los ojos, mediante una mueca de hastío—. Así que si aún queréis mantener la vida —acercó peligrosamente su rostro hasta la joven— marchaos. Marchaos, y no volváis jamás.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a abrir sus fauces para mostrar los colmillos, el pequeño se interpuso entre la mujer y el animal, sin ningún resquicio de duda en los ojos. El dragón se obligó a reprimir la sorpresa de su rostro. ¿¡Ese maldito renacuajo osaba a interponerse entre él y su presa!? ¿¡Un moco de niño!? Entrecerró la mirada, evaluándole con atención. Interesante… puede que el debilucho fuese más valiente de lo que él creía.

Ella suspiró con profundidad, y frunció la boca en una mueca culpable. —Ha sido culpa mía. He sido testigo de ello, y no he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para oponerme —apretó las manos en puños, impotente—. Toda mi vida ha sido igual, hasta ahora. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Intentarán encontrarme. No puedo arriesgarle a ello. Pero si contigo puedo garantizarle un futuro, que es de quien menos lo creerán, que así sea. Presiento que él será el único capaz de hacerles frente. Este pequeño humano, tal como tú dices, tendrá la fortaleza suficiente como para seguir adelante. No dudará —un aura de determinación comenzó a desprenderse de las palabras de la mujer—. Yo no llegaré a verlo, pero se que lo hará.

—Me sorprenden tus palabras, _Layla Heartfilia_. Las hubiese esperado de la boca de cualquier humano, excepto de la tuya. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, como para que cambies de parecer? La última vez que nos vimos, no recuerdo que fueses así.

Ella se llevó una mano al vientre. —He conocido a alguien. Fue un encuentro fortuito, en verdad, pero es una buena persona. Tiene sus defectos, como todos, pero ahora sé con quien deseo pasar lo que me quede de vida. He estado tan equivocada… —se lamentó—. No deseo ser partícipe de un futuro aterrador, y no he sido capaz de verlo hasta ahora. No deseo —su voz tembló—, que mi hijo crezca en un mundo que su madre ayudó a construir. Deseo que sea libre —aseguró con fervor—, y que el día de mañana no quede eclipsado por un cielo negro de oscuridad.

El dragón suspiró con profundidad, y observó de nuevo al pequeño. —¿Tanta fe tienes en él, humana?

Ella cabeceó sin dudar. —Si.

El niño, inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, miró con atención la tripa de la mujer, y con cuidado, se acercó hasta posar uno de sus oídos sobre el vientre. Tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa enorme de felicidad.

—Lo oigo.

Layla jadeó fuertemente de la impresión. Había viajado con el pequeño durante las últimas semanas, y hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Miró al pequeño, estupefacta por la impresión, al igual que el dragón, que soltó una carcajada al aire.

El pequeño volvió a sonreír, enseñando la falta de uno de sus dientes, y se abrazó con felicidad a la cintura de la mujer. — _La_ oigo —repitió— ¡ _La_ oigo!

Lagrimas de felicidad surcaron las mejillas de Layla Heartfilia. Tenía sus sospechas, pero aun no lo sabía de seguro. No se atrevía a soñar. No después de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Un pinchazo de culpa la asoló el corazón. Puede que no fuese capaz de ver a su hijo crecer, pero le aseguraría un futuro. Uno muy distinto. Uno, donde el cielo fuese prácticamente azul cristalino.

—¿De cuanto tiempo dispones?

La boca de la mujer decayó de nuevo en una mueca triste. —Lo desconozco. No más de unos años. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —cuestionó suavemente.

—Solo conozco una magia capaz de encerrar a una forma _etherias_ , Layla Heartfilia, y es la tuya. Sin embargo, toda acción conlleva un precio. Aun así, reconozco que sigues conservando un poder aterrador, aunque solo sea una parte de lo que solía ser. Desconozco también si le has encerrado por voluntad propia, pero te doy mi palabra de que me encargaré del pequeño. No obstante —advirtió—, si considero que se convierte en una amenaza, no dudaré en acabar con su vida, por muy humano que ahora sea.

Ella mantuvo la seriedad en el rostro. —No lo será —corroboró.

El dragón volvió a bufar humo por la nariz, y estiró la cabeza dignamente. Layla se arrodilló frente al pequeño. Había llegado la hora.

—Bien, Natsu.

El dragón parpadeo, incrédulo. —¿¡ _Natsu_!? —se carcajeó con sorna— ¿Un poco irónico, no crees?

Ella hizo caso omiso del comentario. —¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté la ultima vez? —el pequeño asintió— no la olvides. No estarás solo. Nadie de nosotros estará solo. Vive, Natsu, y crea lazos. Unos tan fuertes, que nadie sea capaz de cortarlos. Puede que tu destino haya quedado ligado al mío, pero no me arrepiento, porque sé que será brillante —el niño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Aguantando las lágrimas, la mujer se puso de pie. El rostro del pequeño cambió a uno asustado, y volvió abrió la boca para decir algo. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra.

Layla sonrió, y le acarició los mechones rosados. —Vive, Natsu. Vive para proteger aquello que sea importante para ti. Nunca dudes.

·

 _Ocho meses después._

·

El dragón se recostó con comodidad al lado de la fogata. El mocoso se encontraba recostado sobre su lomo, observando el firmamento con curiosidad, con una mantita por encima. Era extraño. Él, Igneel, Rey de los Dragones de Fuego, siempre había estado solo. No había compartido su vida con nadie. Sin embargo, ese pequeño mocoso se estaba haciendo un hueco en sus entrañas con una facilidad pasmosa. Había decidido enseñarle su misma magia, después de que el niño demostrara un ardor y una determinación inauditas. Si alguien le preguntase el porqué de su decisión, no sabría qué responder.

—¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? —cuestionó con sencillez— ¿no tienes sueño?

El pequeño se limitó a señalar las estrellas.

—¿Te gustan?

Natsu asintió.

—La vista es bonita, en verdad —coincidió Igneel, tras echar un vistazo al cielo nocturno.

El niño cerró los ojos y sonrió feliz, acurrucándose en su mantita, y sintiendo el calor de su _padre_. El no sabía que tenía uno hasta hacía relativamente poco, y tampoco entendía muy bien que implicaba ser un hijo, pero intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible. Había hecho una promesa. En aquel momento no recordaba a quien, pero sabía que había hecho una.

— _La_ oigo —musitó el pequeño, comenzando a perderse en el mundo de los sueños—. _Mi lazo_ está _aquí_.

Igneel contempló al pequeño con curiosidad, y tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. —Estoy seguro de que sí, Natsu.

·

·

N/A: vaya… no sé por dónde comenzar.

El hecho de que esté por aquí tan pronto, es totalmente inesperado. Pero parece que mi musa le gusta darle al curro justo cuando estoy con migraña, así que… aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Sé que este one-shot suscitará muchas incógnitas, pero… ya sabéis como me las gasto. Digo mucho, y a la vez no digo nada de nada. Hasta yo me tengo tirria… xD

Este one-shot va dedicado a Janus ScarecroweR, porque tengo muchos motivos. El más grande, es que siempre me animas con cualquier cosa, así que esto va para ti.

Ya sabéis: espero que nos leamos pronto, porque deseo muchísimo saber las opiniones que este one-shot os haya dejado.

Nindë


	10. Sin

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Pecado

·

—Dime. ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi madre?

Brandish ascendió la mirada, hasta clavarla sobre el perfil de la maga estelar. Al cabo de unos momentos, puso los ojos en blanco, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa taimada.

—Te referiste a mí como «la hija de Layla» —apretó la mano en un puño—, ¿no es así?

La mujer proveniente de Álvarez se incorporó con cuidado, hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo de la celda. —No tengo nada que decirte —aseguró—, de modo que si vas a matarme, apresúrate y acaba con esto —comentó, en tono aburrido.

—No te trataremos como a una prisionera de guerra, o algo por el estilo —aseveró la joven rubia con firmeza—. Por favor, solo cuéntame sobre mi madre.

Brandish se limitó a clavarle la mirada de nuevo. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se revolvió algo parecido al rencor. —Deberías matarme mientras tienes oportunidad —advirtió con dureza.

Lucy tragó en seco, mientras apretaba las manos en puños, sumida en la impotencia. Aquella mujer seguía mirándola con una severidad implacable. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que sabía aquella mujer sobre su madre? ¿Por qué la inquietaba, al punto de la más absoluta turbación? Cerró los ojos, agobiada. Tenia que saberlo. No. _Necesitaba_ saberlo. Si alguien le preguntase el motivo, no tendría una respuesta. Ella no era una persona que necesitara de un pasado, para labrarse un futuro. Cierta _persona_ , le había enseñado inconscientemente aquella lección en particular. Se podía decir, que había faltado muy poco para que se lo grabara _a fuego_. Entonces… ¿por qué?

Brandish se remojó los labios, en una mueca provocativa. —Estoy sentada aquí… —canturreó de forma incitadora—, en medio de tu gremio… ésta podría ser tu _única_ oportunidad.

Un chasquido de boca se alzó entre las dos mujeres, advirtiendo de la presencia de una tercera. —No gastes tu aliento con ella, Lucy —Cana miró a la prisionera con inaudita intensidad—. No merece la pena.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior con violencia, al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Acaban de saber que Natsu, sin ningún tipo de vacilación o prudencia, había salido disparado bajo su propio juicio, decidido a encontrarse con _él_. A ellas, les habían encargado la vigilancia de la prisionera. Por algún motivo desconocido, supo que _algo_ no iba bien. Algo iba mal. Algo iba _muy_ mal. Empezó a tomar aire con más rapidez, justo como si estuviese sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Oía un chirrido desquiciante en mitad de su cerebro, taladrando con todo a su paso. Como si sus pensamientos estuviesen siendo víctimas de una serie de golpes punzantes e implacables. Se les estaba escapando algo, cual lluvia escurriendo de entre los dedos.

—Cana, abre la puerta.

La usuaria de cartas boqueó, a causa de la impresión. Agitó levemente la cabeza, como si justo hubiese escuchado mal. —¿Qué?

Lucy giró la cabeza, para contemplarla con una inaudita entereza, y con la boca fruncida en una tensa línea. —Abre la puerta —repitió, como si el hecho de pronunciar aquellas simples palabras, le dieran un dolor intenso en la boca.

Los ojos de Cana se abrieron fuertemente, y agitó un brazo, descontrolada. —¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¿¡Es que quieres que te mate!? ¡No pienso darle la oportunidad de que acabe con todos nosotros, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?! —graznó frenética.

Lucy mantuvo la compostura, provocando que Cana se pusiese aún más nerviosa. —Enciérrame con ella, entonces.

La joven de melena castaña boqueó, aturdida. —¿Pero qué demonios…

Lucy apretó los dientes, al punto de chirriarle, mientras que la prisionera contemplaba el intercambio verbal entre ambas, con una suspicacia morbosa. Con violencia, y mascullando toda clase de perjurios, Cana abrió finalmente la puerta de la celda, lo suficiente como para que Lucy entrase, y quedase junto bajo el umbral. Tras un momento, cerró de nuevo de un portazo, y clavó una mirada desbocada contra Brandish. —Como la toques, date por muerta —siseó con furia contenida.

La prisionera se limitó a esbozar una perfilada sonrisa. —Vaya… cuanta valentía, _Lucy Heartfilia_ —musitó con ironía—. Necia hasta decir basta, ¿por qué me sonará? —consultó al aire, justo como si Lucy aun se mantuviera al otro lado de los barrotes— ¿A qué debo este honor?

—Háblame de Layla Heartfilia. _Ahora_ —demandó con ferocidad.

Brandish volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y torció la boca en una especie de puchero. —Vamos, vamos, tratémonos con delicadeza —musitó con morbosidad—, querida. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿es que no sabes quien era tu madre, y por consiguiente, no sabes quien eres tú? ¿es eso? —cuestionó, intentando provocarla.

Lucy se mantuvo inmóvil, entrecerrando la mirada, y con el cuerpo sumido en tensión. De moverse en falso, era consciente de que perdería el control de si misma, a pasos desbocados. —Sé perfectamente quien soy —aseguró.

Cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, Brandish se había incorporado hasta quedar justo frente a ella, al punto de que las frentes casi llegaban a rozarse. Una especie de sonrisa macabra le deformaba las líneas de la boca. Lucy se vio obligada a mantener la respiración, a causa de la conmoción. Cana estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra los barrotes, con una carta, recién sacada de su baraja, lista entre sus dedos.

—Error —aseveró la prisionera con violencia, y con una mirada de turbación—. No tienes ni la más remota idea de quien eres, y has venido hasta aquí buscando respuestas —masculló, masticando las palabras—. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que ocurre, Lucy Heartfilia? —consultó al aire, sin esperar respuesta— que a veces lo que nos llega, _no_ son las respuestas que buscamos. ¿Aterrador, verdad?

—¿De qué os conocíais? —continuó la maga estelar, sin dejarse intimidar.

Brandish esbozó una sonrisa tóxica, y ladeó la cabeza con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla. —¿Por qué debería de contestar a tus preguntas? —cuestionó con dulzura— a fin de cuentas, no tienes nada que ofrecerme.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Tu libertad.

Cana se agarró a los barrotes. —¿¡Qué estas diciendo, es que has perdido el juicio!? ¿¡A qué estás jugando, Lucy!? —ladró— ¡Primero esto, y ahora…!

Brandish interrumpió el monólogo de la usuaria de magia de cartas, como si el asunto no fuese con ellas. —Segundo error —sonrió de nuevo hacia un lado—. Estas presuponiendo que me mantengo cautiva en contra de _mi_ voluntad —Lucy empezó a temblar levemente, sin poder evitarlo—. Son como volutas de humo, desvaneciéndose en el aire ¿no crees? —musitó con fingida dulzura—. Hay cosas que creemos que controlamos. Sin embargo, al final son ellas las que realmente nos controlan. ¿En serio crees que estamos aquí, a causa de un destino fortuito? ¿Cómo podéis ser tan insulsos? No sois conscientes de otra cosa, excepto de vosotros mismos —la miró de arriba abajo, con repulsión—. Me avergüenza saber que pertenecemos a la misma especie. No obstante, quiero pensar que _nosotros_ nos encontramos en un escalafón superior. Pero tranquila… —su boca volvió a curvarse en una mueca siniestra—, _él_ también estará dentro de muy poco en ese escalafón.

El estómago de Lucy se torció en un movimiento violento. —¿ _Él_? —por algún motivo que no supo discernir, la simple pregunta la aterró al punto del pánico.

—Tiene gracia que al final, fuese la propia cerradura, quien se topase con la llave. El mundo es cruel, Lucy Heartfilia. Todos terminamos pagando nuestros pecados. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo?

Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, Lucy solo pudo mantenerse inmóvil, tras las palabras de la prisionera. Cana gritaba algo al otro lado de los barrotes, pero se sentía incapaz de escucharla. Un dolor sin precedentes, la había partido en dos. Estaban a punto de arrancarle lo más preciado que tenía. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era. Lo único que tenía claro, es que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, de haber mantenido aquella conversación. Una, que solo le había traído dolor.

Brandish alzó la cabeza, como si estuviese contemplando el claro azul del cielo, en vez del techo tétrico y oscuro de la celda. —Que al final, son los _hijos_ , los que _pagan_ por los _pecados_ de sus _padres_.

·

·

N/A: uff…

Intenso. Quien no haya leído el one-shot anterior (Missing Chapter), dudo que pueda pillar lo que intento transmitir con este último. En cualquier caso, aquí esta. Reconozco que la idea original no era ésta, pero, finalmente, he decidido partirle en dos. Me estoy guardando bajo las mangas muchas segundas partes, jeje, así que espero que me animéis con vuestros reviews, para que termine subiéndolas. En cualquier caso, ya me contareis vosotros qué os ha parecido.

Antes de que se me olvide, y respecto a los que me preguntáis por el epílogo de Pieces, ya comenté en su momento que dependería del número de reviews que recibiera. Así mismo, os confirmo que aun mantengo mi idea de subir la segunda parte del one-shot «Expectation»,

¿Nos leeremos?

Nindë.


	11. Poison

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Veneno

·

Erza se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, inquieta. La lluvia, que caía como si no hubiese mañana, golpeaba con fuerza contra las ventanas del gremio. Frunció los labios, en un tic nervioso inconsciente. El ambiente, se encontraba igual de cargado que esas malditas nubes negras. Desde hacía casi dos días, no había parado de caer esa condenada lluvia torrencial.

Lucy Heartfilia, no se había movido del sencillo asiento de madera del jardín, desde hacia casi uno. Con la mirada perdida, los cabellos chorreando, la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la tormenta, que se retorcía sobre ellos sin compasión.

Nadie sabía qué es lo que había ocurrido con exactitud. En un pestañeo, la joven maga estelar, junto a la mujer de Álvarez, Brandish, habían desaparecido de la celda de confinamiento. Igual que si se las hubiese tragado la tierra. Cana había irrumpido en el salón, haciendo un escándalo de dimensiones colosales, informando de que, sencillamente, ambas se habían desvanecido. Cual polvo de arena en el desierto.

Tras un montón de preguntas aceleradas y nerviosas, la usuaria de magia de cartas finalmente había confesado que la rubia había solicitado acceder a la celda, con la intención de hablar con la cautiva, acerca de los posibles orígenes de Layla Heartfilia.

Sin embargo, y aun sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, cada uno había asumido su obligación en la batalla contra el Imperio. Por otro lado, y contra todo pronóstico, Mavis Vermillion, con el rostro esculpido en piedra, había prohibido en rotundo advertirle a cierto dragon slayer sobre la desaparición de la joven rubia, advirtiendo de que si daban un paso en falso, se perdería la guerra. Mas cuando cierto tragafuegos había acudido en solitario con la intención de hacer frente al mago oscuro.

Había sido duro. Demasiadas heridas; demasiado dolor, y demasiada sangre. Demasiado de todo. Erza, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía cansada de pelear. Lo único que deseaba era poder descansar con tranquilidad. Durante muchos instantes, había pensado en Jerall. Y podía jurar que era de las pocas cosas que la habían instado a continuar.

Con toda aquella situación a las espaldas, a duras penas habían conseguido salir victoriosos. A sabiendas de que muchos se encontraban seriamente heridos, habían decidido acudir al punto crítico del asunto. A ella, ni siquiera le quedaba magia, y Gray estaba al límite de la fatiga. Sin embargo, no habían dudado, ni por un segundo, en ir al encuentro de sus dos amigos. No sabían nada de ellos, pero Erza confiaba en Natsu. Puede que demasiado, tal como había asegurado Gray entre dientes; pero ella estaba segura de que cierto _cabeza de cucurucho_ confiaba en Natsu, incluso mucho más que ella. Aunque él nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, claro.

Sin embargo, la estupefacción había acudido sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, cual manto de tormenta, en el momento en que el perfil del tragafuegos había aparecido en el umbral de las puertas del gremio, con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo al punto del desfallecimiento, y con una desvanecida Lucy Heartfilia entre los brazos.

Y, en cuestión de segundos, el salón había cundido al pánico, en el momento en que el tragafuegos había caído derrumbado, sin conocimiento, y aún custodiando su preciada carga.

Erza agitó suavemente la cabeza, ante el recuerdo, estupefacta. Por lo que sabían, Zeref seguía vivo. En algún punto de la situación, Lucy y Natsu habían acabado encontrándose. Y absolutamente _nadie_ sabía qué demonios es lo que había ocurrido.

La usuaria de magia de armadura apretó una mano en un puño, a causa de la impotencia, mientras que contemplaba la torrencial lluvia desde una de las ventanas. Desde el momento en que la joven de cabellos rubios había despertado, apenas había pronunciado palabra alguna. Había optado por el silencio más rotundo, lo que les tenía a todos con los nervios de punta. Natsu ni siquiera había recuperado la consciencia, por lo que aun descansaba en la enfermería. Desvió la mirada nuevamente hasta su amiga. Si continuaba así, cogería una pulmonía. Y la simple idea le pareció absurda.

Porque sabía que _algo_ atroz había ocurrido.

·

·

— _¿Has tenido el descaro de creer que tú_ —su boca desfiguró una macabra sonrisa— _, la conocías? pobrecilla…_ —chasqueó la boca— _, no tienes ni la más remota idea._

Lucy miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia le salpicaba las mejillas, pero a duras penas la sentía.

— _Lo cierto es que nunca creí que fuese capaz. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Y llevándoselo, ni más ni menos_ —aireó asombrado, mientras los ojos se revolvían, inquietos— _. Fue una putilla muy lista. Abandonó el barco sin ningún asomo de vacilación._

Un destello deslumbró momentáneamente los jardines. Ella, ni siquiera atinó a parpadear.

— _¿Creías que tu madre era una santa?_ —su risa suave la taladró los oídos— _¿Un ángel, tal vez, caído de los cielos, que no había roto un plato en su vida?_ _menuda ingenua…_

El estruendo de los relámpagos hizo vibrar el suelo.

— _Layla Heartfilia supo en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Participó, cooperó, y ante todo, disfrutó. Sin embargo, y digamos que por azares del destino, parece que llegó a un punto en que quiso desprenderse de todo aquello. Y lo hizo, no me malinterpretes_ —agitó la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto— _, pero no se te ocurra pensar, ni por un instante, en que ella era diferente de nosotros. Ella era igual. Y por consiguiente, tú también lo eres._

Se apretó una mano contra el rostro, agobiada.

— _Fue una lástima el hecho de que su magia se viese mermada tras encerrarle. Igual ocurrió con su energía vital. Un efecto secundario inesperado, siendo sinceros. Reconozco que el origen de su magia, aterraba en cierto modo. Demasiado…_ —titubeó— _intensa. Y entonces, un buen día, apareces tú de la nada. Portando exactamente la misma magia, y utilizándola sin conocimiento de causa. Menuda ironía. Pero no sufras_ —esbozó una sonrisa aterradoramente dulce— _, yo te la arrancaré, en caso de ser necesario._

No era consciente de que los hombros habían comenzado a temblarle.

— _Nunca imaginé que sería la propia cerradura, quien topase con la llave. Es muy sencillo_ —aclaró con sutilidad—. _Lo que encerró una, será la otra quien lo libere. Antes o después, terminarás haciéndolo. Será entonces, cuando yo, por fin, obtenga mi final. Y será todo gracias a ti. No pensé que fuese posible. Y por ello, te doy las gracias._

Una manta cayó con suavidad sobre sus hombros. El suave tacto provocó que pegase un respingo de la impresión. El rostro desesperado de Levy, contemplándola de manera angustiada, la dio la bienvenida. La lluvia comenzaba a empaparle el cabello, pero no hizo amago alguno de marcharse.

Y ella solo deseó poder dormir.

—Lu-chan… —su voz rota surgió apenas sin fuerza—. Por favor… —suplicó—, por favor, vuelve dentro. Llevas aquí fuera desde hace horas. Estamos muy preocupados. No sabemos qué es lo que está mal. Déjanos ayudarte —musitó desencajada.

La maga estelar desvió la mirada, sin vida, de nuevo hacia las nubes negras. Lamentablemente, no podían ayudarla. Nadie podía hacerlo.

—Natsu —el cuerpo de la rubia tembló involuntariamente— continua inconsciente. Happy se encuentra ahora con él. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Seguro que se sentirá mejor si vas a verle —aseguró, intentando animarla—. Sé que estás preocupada, y sé que algo terrible ha ocurrido, pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Vas a enfermarte, en caso de que continúes así.

Lucy frunció la boca, en un gesto tenso. La voz se le había aferrado a las cuerdas vocales, negándose a salir. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Las mejillas de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida se encendieron, a causa de la impotencia. —¡Lucy, por favor, dime algo! ¡estás asustándome!

—No puedo, Levy.

La aludida boqueó, a causa de la impresión. Eran las primeras palabras que la joven de cabellos rubios se dignaba a pronunciar. Parecía como si le hubiesen arrancado las ganas de vivir a base de golpes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, empezando a asustarse.

—No puedo verle _ahora_.

Levy frunció las líneas de la boca, en un gesto tenso. —¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Lucy? —susurró al punto del pánico.

Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos rubios se aferró a la manta con impotencia, y se levantó del asiento, como si el simple movimiento le costara una barbaridad. Con la lluvia aun cayendo sin compasión sobre ellas, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Tengo que irme.

Los ojos de Levy se abrieron con fuerza. —¿¡Qué!? no, ¡espera un momento! —pero la chica había comenzado a andar, en dirección desconocida, y sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás— ¡Lucy, espera!

·

·

Un molesto estruendo retumbó con fuerza por las paredes, comenzando a sacarlo del estupor tan raro en el que se veía inmerso. Sentía el cuerpo igual de pesado que una losa de hierro. Intentó pestañear, inquieto. Un olor fuerte a antiséptico le rebotó con fuerza en las fosas nasales, haciendo una mueca de asco. Odiaba ese aroma.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó una vocecita alegre.

El tragafuegos cerró los ojos con fuerza, aun sintiéndose incapaz de abrirlos en su totalidad. La contenta exclamación le había rebotado en su cerebro, después de taladrarle los oídos.

—Tranquilo, bola de pelo, vas a dejarle inconsciente otra vez, como vuelvas a chillar así —comentó divertida otra voz.

—¡No soy una bola de pelo! —aseguró indignada la primera vocecita— ¡Soy un exceed!

La vehemente afirmación, originó que Natsu quisiese esbozar una sonrisilla divertida, pero no fue capaz.

—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas —contestaron con resignación.

—¡Voy a decirle a _Luce_! —afirmó el exceed con férrea determinación— ¡Estoy seguro de que ahora se pondrá contenta!

Sin embargo, un tono inseguro se había colado por sus palabras, sin poderlo evitar. El exceed sabía que algo iba mal, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Lamentablemente, había quedado sin conocimiento, a causa del agotamiento, justo después del momento en que la rubia había aparecido frente a ellos, de la nada, junto con aquella mujer rara de la diadema de crucecitas. Y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Solo de que había recuperado la consciencia en el gremio. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían vuelto. Natsu _no_ sabía volar. Y menos con un exceed, y otra persona a cuestas. Por algún motivo, era algo en lo que había evitado pensar de manera feroz.

El rostro de Gray se curvó en inquietud. —Espera, Happy… ¡Happy! —pero el exceed había salido disparado en busca de la maga estelar, dejando casi una estela de humo a su paso.

—No tiene remedio… —aireó, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

—Eh, muñeco de nieve…

Gray arqueó las cejas con escepticismo. —Eh, cabeza de cerilla… —contestó.

Natsu no pudo evitar una risilla, pero en seguida se vio obligado a contener un gesto de dolor.

—Tranquilo, cerebro de llama, llevas dos días aquí metido, así que tómatelo con calma.

¿Dos días? ¿¡Por qué llevaba ahí metido dos días!?

—¿Pero que demonios…?

Gray suspiró con profundidad. —Eso es lo que nos encantaría saber a los demás. Llegaste… —tragó, sin saber bien cómo continuar—, hecho polvo. Te plantaste en mitad del gremio, refugiando a cierta rubia —aseguró con sorna— entre los brazos, cual caballero de brillante armadura. Bueno, no se si en tu caso la palabra exacta sería caballero, pero…

Sin embargo, Natsu se había incorporado de un golpe en la cama, enganchando al usuario de magia de hielo por el cuello de la camisa, y con el rostro desencajado. —¿¡Lucy!? ¿¡donde está!? —miró a sus alrededores, frenético— ¿¡donde coño está, Gray!?

Gray boqueó, aturdido, y desvió la mirada hacia la pared. Con tensión, agarró la mano que lo tenía sujeto del cuello. —Está… —dudó—, tomando un descanso —mintió—.

Pero Natsu lo había soltado, mediante un descontrolado empujón, para bajarse de la cama en un arranque desesperado. Sin siquiera alcanzar a incorporarse, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para mantenerse en pie.

En un parpadeo, Gray sujetó el cuerpo del tragafuegos, antes de que se precipitase directamente contra el suelo. —¿¡Se puede saber qué coño haces!? ¿¡es que no me has oído, maldito idiota!? ¿¡qué cojones es lo que entiendes tú, por reposo!?

Sin embargo, calló en seco, tras contemplar como el cuerpo del dragon slayer de fuego temblaba violentamente. El usuario de magia de hielo no supo siquiera qué decir, y tuvo ganas de soltar una serie de improperios. ¿¡Qué cojones es lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos, por un demonio!? su paciencia estaba agotándose a una velocidad desorbitada.

Natsu volvió a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa, al punto de pegar su frente contra la suya. —Ayúdame a salir de aquí, _Gray_.

El aludido abrió los ojos con fuerza, a causa de la impresión. —Oye, tranquilo… —comenzó, intentando calmarlo— Happy ha ido a buscarla. Seguro que llegan de un momento a otro. No puedo dejar que…

—¡Por un demonio, Gray, ayúdame, maldita sea! ¡ _Ahora_!

Gray mantuvo el contacto visual con el tragafuegos durante unos momentos. Algo se retorcía dentro de sus ojos, con peligrosa intensidad. Conocía al inconsciente del dragon slayer desde hacía muchos años. Y jamás, en toda su vida, lo había visto tan alterado. ¿Es que realmente no se había dado cuenta, de lo que la maga estelar significaba para él? ¿O es que sencillamente se hacía el sueco? había comenzado a tener serias dudas al respecto. Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y dirigió una mirada rápida a la puerta. Si pillaban al idiota levantado, sobre todo cierta usuaria de magia de armadura, rodarían cabezas.

Suspiró con fuerza, y puso momentáneamente los ojos en blanco.

Podía darse por muerto.

·

·

Jugueteó con la pluma, haciéndola rodar sobre su escritorio de madera. Su cerebro era incapaz de crear una frase coherente. Aun se desprendían gotas de sus cabellos. También sentía un frío de mil demonios, a causa de sus ropas húmedas, pero le restó importancia. Estaba agotada. Literalmente. Solo quería dormir, para no despertar nunca más.

Afuera, la tormenta continuaba causando estragos, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Ni siquiera había prendido las luces. Se limitó a tirarse sobre su cama, y contemplar el techo oscuro, con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

— _Vaya…_ —su sonrisa envió a su cuerpo un escalofrío— _, rubia también. ¿porqué no me sorprende?_

Lucy se dio la vuelta, para ocultar el rostro contra la almohada, con desesperación. Los recuerdos no hacían otra cosa que acuchillarle el cerebro, durante una y otra vez, sin parar.

— _Me preguntó qué es lo que harás, una vez despiertes. No creo que estés muy contento… sobre todo, con la sangre que te encerró._

Con la mano temblando, agarró el extremo de la manta, y se la echó por encima, quedando oculta bajo ella. Un nuevo estruendo retumbó por las paredes del apartamento.

— _¿Creías que había dejado todo al azar?_ —chasqueó la boca con fuerza, irritado— _necesitaba que comprendieses la vida humana. Tú, tienes una parte humana, a fin de cuentas. Finalmente, creo que has llegado a comprender el significado de la verdadera fuerza. Cuando la pierdas, es lo que te sumirá en la desesperación. Y por fin, entenderás por lo que yo pasé. Y me darás la razón, Natsu. Porque desearás morir._

La maga estelar se mordió con fuerza el interior de las mejillas, intentando no ponerse a chillar y a gritar como una histérica. ¿¡Que es lo que debía hacer!? ¿¡Que podía hacer!? Jamás tenía que haber entrado en aquella celda. Solo había querido encontrar la verdad. Y al final, se había estampado de bruces con ella. ¿A fin de cuentas, cual era la verdad, y cual la mentira? Ya no lo sabía.

—Lucy.

La jovencita abrió los ojos con fuerza, y su cuerpo se paralizó bajo las mantas por completo. Un nudo molesto se le instaló en la boca del estomago, al punto de provocándole arcadas, cual veneno letal. Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas. Una parte de si misma, una que odiaba por completo, había comenzado a sentir miedo. Y quiso vociferar de la indignación, por sentirse de aquella manera.

— _Luce_ , por favor —musitó, en tono asustado—, por favor, háblame.

Con indecisión, y casi sin poder aguantar el peso del cuerpo, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama. Reconoció la silueta de la joven bajo las mantas. La simple idea de que ella tuviese miedo de él, le resultaba insoportable. Puede que estuviera invadiendo su espacio, y que no fuese lo más recomendable, cuando ella necesitaba tranquilizarse primero, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cerebro, cuando se trataba de ella, funcionaba a revoluciones. Sus impulsos se volvían difusos, y a penas podía controlarlos.

—Escucha, ese maldito bastardo solo quiere…

—¿Qué es lo que está mal conmigo?

Natsu boqueó, a causa del impacto. ¿Mal con ella? ¿¡con ella!? ¿¡qué demonios estaba diciendo!? ¡no había nada mal con ella, por un demonio! Quiso descargar un puñetazo contra la pared. Tal vez, no era ella, precisamente, quien estaba _mal_.

— _Ella es todo lo contrario de ti, ¿a que sí? por eso la quieres contigo, ¿me equivoco?_

El tragafuegos espetó un improperio, ante el desagradable recuerdo. —Luce, no hay…

Con lentitud, ella destapó su rostro de debajo de la manta, y le clavó la mirada, provocándole al tragafuegos casi un hito. La maga estelar, sencillamente, se veía devastada. Quiso decirla un montón de cosas, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Ella era todo. ¡Todo! Sería capaz de lanzarse a un barranco, antes de ponerle una mano encima. Le encantaba su risa alegre, y todo siempre era mucho más divertido con ella. Hasta discutir por tonterías. No soportaba ir a ningún sitio donde no fuese ella, y la perseguiría hasta los confines del mundo, cual acosador en potencia. ¡Ella ya no podía deshacerse de él! ¿¡es que no era capaz de verlo o entenderlo!? ¡Él ya no podía estar sin ella! ¡Quedaría sumido en un estado de amargura, del cual estaba seguro que no habría retorno!

—No puedo quedarme aquí —musitó, con la voz rota por la amargura—. Es demasiado peligroso. Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, estoy aterrada.

El rostro del dragon slayer se desencajó en dolor. —¡No pienso dejar que te vayas a ninguna parte! ¡Eres mi compañera, somos un equipo, ¿me oyes?! ¿¡porqué has creído lo que ha dicho ese maldito bastardo, sin ninguna vacilación!? ¡no me importa quien diga que soy! ¡Yo sé quien soy, Lucy! —declaró con ardor— ¡y tú también sabes quien soy! ¡No me importa lo que digan los demás, siempre y cuando tú sigas confiando en mí! —aseguró atormentado.

La maga estelar comenzó a llorar, abrumada por el torrente de emociones contradictorias, y ocultó de nuevo el rostro contra la almohada. Con el cuerpo empapado, y con el dolor de ella llegándole en oleadas, el tragafuegos se abalanzó también bajo las mantas, para apretar el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rubios contra el suyo, quedando a su espalda.

—Yo jamas te haría daño —musitó con vehemencia contra su hombro—. No puedo soportar la idea de que me tengas miedo.

Ella hipó sin fuerzas. —¿Conociste a Layla Heartfilia? —musitó, derrotada.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, desesperado. —No lo sé.

La maga estelar rompió violentamente en llanto. —¿¡Y si me he fijado en la misma persona que me la quitó!? ¿¡Si tú…!?

Natsu no contestó. Sin embargo, hundió el rostro entre sus cabellos, y apretó el suave cuerpo contra el suyo, al punto de la desesperación. —Entonces, estamos jodidos _los dos_.

·

·

N/A: sin notas de autora.

Nindë.


	12. Impulse

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

 **Atención:** spoilers del capítulo 465.

·

Silences: Impulso

·

Natsu contempló como la figura de Zeref se hacia cada vez más y más lejana. Happy había salido disparado con su magia aera, en dirección al gremio, arrastrándolo con el. El viento le azotaba en el rostro, pero ni siquiera atinaba a parpadear.

— _Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel, y yo, soy tu hermano._

¿Pero qué coño…?

— _Nuestros padres fueros asesinados por un dragon; y de hecho, tú también._

¿¡Qué demonios!?

— _Eso eres tú, Natsu…_ _Etherious Natsu Dragneel: END._

Etherious… Natsu Dragneel

Etherious

Etherious

— _Nunca se te dio bien escuchar._

Tragó en seco, y desvió la mirada hasta sus manos. Temblaban.

— _Yo te tenía a ti, así que le dí mi autorización a Igneel._

Igneel…

— _Al mismo tiempo, otra maga estelar llamada Layla abrió las puertas._

Natsu se llevó la mano al rostro, desquiciado. Gotas de sudor frío le resbalaban tanto por la frente, como por las mejillas.

— _7 de julio del año X777. El día que despertaste._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al recordar una imagen en la que se vio solo en mitad de una arboleda, con una única bufanda de escamas blancas como compañía.

— _Tú eres un demonio del libro de Zeref. Si yo muero… ¡tú también lo harás!_

¡Ni siquiera eso le había hecho dudar! ¡Le había importado un demonio si tenía o no razón! Apretó un puño con impotencia. El tatuaje del dragón había comenzado a difuminarse.

— _No podrás detenerme nunca más. Adiós, Natsu._

—¡Ya casi hemos llegado! —anunció Happy, entre lágrimas.

Natsu apretó las mandíbulas, al punto de que le crujiesen. —¡Bájame, joder Happy! ¡BÁJAME! —rugió, desquiciado mientras forcejeaba.

El exceed azulado sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el chaleco del tragafuegos entre sus patitas, mientras negaba con la cabeza, acongojado. —¡No! ¡Nos vamos a casa! —se excusó, en un gemido de dolor— ¡Volveremos juntos!

—¡Ya basta, Happy! —proclamó, a las puertas de la desesperación.

—¡NO TE SOLTARÉ! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! —exclamó el gatito, en un alarido de determinación.

Sin embargo, a causa de los continuos forcejeos, el pobre exceed perdió momentáneamente el control de su magia aera, provocando que ambos terminasen cayendo rodando por el suelo. Tras unos momentos de silencio, un adolorido Happy entreabrió un ojo, para reconocer con alivio el pavimento de la entrada del gremio.

—¡Lo conseguimos…! —musitó para si mismo, mientras contemplaba los grandes portones de madera.

Natsu, aun tirado, se apoyó con una mano, intentando incorporarse. Maldijo en silencio. _Él_ no debería estar _ahí_. ¡ _Ahora_ no! Durante un instante, sus pulmones aguantaron la respiración, tras reconocer una voz suave que hubiese sido capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte.

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy!

Abrió los ojos fuertemente, a causa de la impresión.

 _Eso eres tú, Natsu… Etherious Natsu Dragneel: END._

 _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_

 _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —vociferó, descontrolado.

El cuerpo de la maga estelar se paralizó a mitad de camino, a causa de la impresión. La boca del estómago se le había encogido en un nudo feroz, en el momento en que Mavis había musitado, aun impactada, que la magia ígnea de Natsu se dirigía, a una velocidad desorbitada, en dirección hacia ellos. Casi no había alcanzado a creerlo, hasta que había visto como Happy, aun sujetando a duras penas al dragon slayer de fuego, habían caído exhaustos al suelo a unos metros de los portones.

Cuando había querido darse cuenta, su cuerpo había salido despedido en dirección hacia ellos, tras abrir las puertas de golpe en un arranque desmedido.

Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Por Mavis, cuanto se alegraba de verlos! ¡Iban a llevarse una bronca de las gordas, por haber incurrido en la estupidez de vérselas ellos solos contra el mago oscuro! ¡Pero después de que los apretujara contra ella!

Hipó, aun intentando retener las lágrimas, y comenzó a dar nuevos pasos temblorosos en dirección al tragafuegos. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. En el momento en que su cabeza había caído en la cuenta, de que podría no volver a ver al infantil e irascible de Natsu, había estado a punto de colapsar. Sin embargo, había recordado que había cosas que Natsu quería hacer, una vez terminase la batalla. Y Natsu _siempre_ cumplía sus promesas. No importaba el qué ocurriese. Él siempre volvía. Él _tenía_ que volver. Porque aunque _nunca_ hubiese dicho una palabra al respecto, ella siempre le esperaría.

Puede que en el fondo, ella siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Con rodillas temblorosas, volvió a dar varios pasos. Natsu se encontraba tirado en el suelo, apoyado a duras penas sobre un brazo. El flequillo le cubría parte del rostro, y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza, irradiando en oleadas una especie de desasosiego demoledor.

La sonrisa se difuminó del rostro de la joven de cabellos rubios, tras caer en la cuenta de que Happy mantenía sus patitas sobre su rostro, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

—¿Qué ha…? —intentó susurrar, desesperada.

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!

Lucy quedó estática en el sitio, viendo como el tragafuegos intentaba incorporarse a duras penas. ¿¡Que demonios estaba ocurriendo!? Frunciendo el ceño, apretó las manos en puños, y mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas, a causa de la impotencia, volvió a retomar el paso en dirección al dragon slayer.

Abrió fuertemente los ojos, a causa de la impresión, cuando el resplandor de unas intensas llamas atravesó el aire justo al lado de su rostro, quemándole las puntas de los cabellos.

—¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!

La maga estelar quedó clavada en el sitio. ¿Natsu… acababa de de usar sus llamas contra ella? Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron incrustadas en mitad de su garganta. Contempló como el cuerpo del tragafuegos temblaba, de manera violenta. Intentó buscarle la mirada, pero él se negaba a mirarla de vuelta.

Se lo había imaginado. Natsu jamás dirigiría sus llamas contra ella. Era una especie de espejismo, seguro. Puede que el mago oscuro hubiese lanzado un encantamiento sobre él, y temiera por sus posibles acciones. No se había dado cuenta de que ella había comenzado a llorar, a la vez que la desesperación comenzaba a morderle la sangre.

Se remojó los labios, agrietados a causa de la sequedad. —¿Qué está pasando? —musitó sin fuerzas.

—¡Joder, cerebro de lava, ¿qué coño crees que estas haciendo?!

Lucy quiso darse la vuelta, pero fue incapaz. Reconoció las presencias de varios miembros de su gremio tras ella, bajo el umbral de los portones. Quiso advertirles de que se marcharan, pero no fue capaz. En el fondo, intuía que aquel enfrentamiento verbal, solo conseguiría ponerle más nervioso.

Happy hipó con fuerza, incapaz de hilar una sola frase en condiciones. —Zeref ha… él dijo que… _Etherious_ … Natsu es… no puede… no es verdad… —lloriqueó, desconsolado.

El pulso de la maga estelar decayó al punto de la inexistencia. —¿Qué…? —repitió, medio ida.

Natsu apretó los dientes, al punto de crujirlos.

Gray frunció la boca, en un gesto descontrolado. —¿Qué estas diciendo… Happy? —susurró.

Natsu terminó de incorporarse, pero no alzó la mirada, quedando oculta por su flequillo de cabellos rosados. —END son las siglas de _Etherious_ Natsu Dragneel.

Un puñetazo de hielo violento cayó en picado contra el rostro del tragafuegos, lanzándolo por los aires.

—¡Gray, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! —espetó Erza, atónita.

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero no fue capaz. En esos momentos, su cerebro no era capaz de unir dos palabras con coherencia. Estaba siendo testigo desde sus propias retinas, como Gray acribillaba golpes contra Natsu.

Happy intentó levantarse, pero las magulladuras no se lo permitieron. —¡Déjale en paz, Gray, idiota! —chilló angustiado— ¡no te perdonaré!

Gray enganchó al dragon slayer de fuego de una de las solapas. —¡Defiéndete! ¡Vamos, defiéndete, demuestra que eres una de esas malditas cosas! ¡Así podré reventarte a golpes con gusto! —aireó, atormentado.

Juvia se llevó las manos al rostro, angustiada, mientras que Levy se abrazaba a Gajeel, con total aflicción. Natsu se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sutil, pero no se defendió, por lo que recibió otro golpe demoledor, lanzándolo contra la pared.

—¡Venga, maldito cerebro de lava, levántate y golpéame! —gritó el usuario de magia de hielo, desaforado— ¡dí que es mentira, vamos dilo!

El tragafuegos se apoyó sobre el suelo, con sus brazos y rodillas, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Gray frunció la boca con violencia, y con lágrimas desesperadas recorriéndole las mejillas, echó el brazo hacia atrás, dispuesto a asestarle un golpe demoledor.

Sin embargo, un sutil resplandor, desvió momentáneamente su atención. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la punta de una flecha se encontraba a un pestañeo de su rostro.

Una consumida Lucy Heartfilia, con los ojos inyectados en agonía, se había posicionado entre ambos, dispuesta a descargar contra el usuario de magia de hielo.

La maga estelar quiso parpadear, a causa de la impresión, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera era consciente de haber invocado el traje estelar del portal de Sagitario. Pero cuando había querido darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a Gray, con el arco tensado, y dispuesta a cualquier cosa, con tal de proteger al dragon slayer de fuego.

—Apártate de él, Gray —masculló con tensión contenida.

—¡Lu-chan, por favor! —gritó Levy, al punto del pánico.

—¡Gray-sama, ya basta!

Los ojos de la maga estelar casi ardieron. —¡TE DIGO QUE TE APARTES!

Gray apretó los puños con desesperación, mientras que su garganta se rompía en dolor. —¡Ya le has oído! ¡Como pretendes…! ¿¡Como puedo…!? —incapaz de terminar, se dejó caer de rodillas, para golpear el suelo a base de puñetazos desoladores.

Respirando agitadamente, y temblando, Lucy bajó el arco, aun con la mirada perdida. Sintió como una mano agarraba débilmente la tela de su falda, intentando apartarla de en medio de la contienda.

— _Luce_ , deja que…

Natsu abrió los ojos, acongojado. La maga estelar había dejado caer el arco, y se había abalanzado a abrazarlo por el cuello, llorando desconsolada. Odiaba que ella llorase. Eran como cristales clavándose en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Le hacían sentir la persona más insignificante del mundo.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó desconsolada, para ponerse a zamarrearle del chaleco— ¡Me importa un demonio quien diga que seas! ¡Yo sé quien eres! ¡Y tú también! ¡Así que eso es suficiente, por un demonio! —vociferó al aire.

Natsu, aun pasmado, quiso boquear, a causa de la impresión. Nunca había visto a Luce tan enfadada. ¿Y maldecir… así? Por Mavis, eso era todo un acontecimiento. Casi quiso espetar una risa al aire, después de que ella despotricase a los cuatro vientos. Si era sincero, eso quedaba más acorde a su estilo.

Ella continúo zarandeándole del chaleco. —¿¡Desde cuando tú te dejas golpear por Gray!? ¡Que sepas que no te lo perdonaré, ¿me oyes?! ¡nunca jamás vuelvas a dejar que te golpeen así, maldito idiota!

Levy alzó las manos, asustada ante el porvenir del dragon slayer de fuego. —Lu-chan… —comentó, temblorosa—, vas a desnuca…

—¿Eres END? ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Encantada! ¡Así que ahora vamos a buscar ese libro, y cuando lo encontremos, ese maldito mago deseará no haber nacido! ¡Y tú seguirás siendo tú, sacándome de quicio cada vez que tengas una oportunidad! —descargó una mirada contra Erza y los demás— ¿¡entendido!?

Todos asintieron seguidamente con la cabeza, acojonados.

La maga estelar pegó su frente contra la de Natsu. —¿¡Entendido!?

Natsu también asintió, atónito en su totalidad.

—¡Pues genial, porque… —hipó, sin poder controlar la ansiedad llegados a ese punto— porque… —dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho del tragafuegos— no dejaré que te vayas a ninguna parte! —rompió a llorar, incapaz de retener la angustia durante más tiempo.

Natsu, aún sentado en el suelo, contempló a la joven de cabellos rubios llorando, aun agarrada a su chaleco. Suspiró con profundidad, y cruzó una mirada intensa con los demás. Gray se mantenía de rodillas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Happy sorbió fuertemente por la nariz, y asintió con determinación.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con sutilidad. Con cuidado, posó la mano tras la nuca de la maga estelar, para alzarle el rostro. Sutilmente, pegó su frente contra la de ella, cortándole el llanto a la jovencita, a causa de la impresión.

—Gracias, _Luce_. Te _prometo_ que _no_ volveré a _olvidarlo_.

·

·

N/A: ¡kyaa~! ¡no he podido evitarlo!

El pensar que mis teorías podrían resultar no ser tan erradas, ha hecho que mi cabeza se revolucione de manera descontrolada. ¡Y de qué maneras! ¡Sabía que Layla conocía a Zeref, fufufu~!

En fin, lo cierto es que esta viñeta ha surgido de manera inesperada. He querido que, al final, fuese muy acorde a lo Fairy Tail. ¡Y porque ya está bien de tanta angustia! Quería una viñeta que diera impresión, pero que también fuese esperanzadora, así que aquí la tenéis.

Advierto que ya van quedando menos _Silences_ , así que ya nos leeremos.

Por cierto, este One-shot va dedicado a velcarleo02, ¡así que espero que te haya sacado una sonrisilla (o muchas) al final!

Nindë


	13. Checkmate

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Jaque Mate

·

Natsu boqueó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Era incapaz de apartar la mirada del pómulo derecho de Lucy, que empezaba a amoratarse. Oía un chirrido incesante dentro de la cabeza, a medida que observaba como su piel lucía golpeada, y con manos temblorosas, continuó apartándole los mechones desmarañados del rostro.

Ciego de furia, giró el cuello hasta clavar una mirada desbocada contra el mago oscuro, que esperaba impertérrito por él en mitad de la polvareda.

Iba a _destrozarlo_.

—No dí por terminada nuestra conversación, Natsu —aireó, igual que si estuviese hablando con un niño de apenas cuatro años—. Yo que tú, me preocuparía por enseñarle algo más de modales a ese _felpudo_ con alas.

Natsu apenas podía tomar aire con normalidad, viéndose obligado a tomarlo en bocanadas descontroladas. —¿Conversación? —farfulló con palabras temblorosas por la rabia— ¿a eso llamas _tú_ conversación? _nosotros_ no tenemos nada de qué hablar —masculló, incapaz de controlar la furia que le arañaba las venas.

Zeref chaqueó fuertemente la boca. —No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Te advertí en su momento de que te enseñaría lo que es la _desesperación_. Y tú, no quisiste escucharme. Me he visto obligado —aseguró llevándose una mano al pecho, en actitud compungida.

El tragafuegos se puso en pie, como espoleado por la fuerza de un caballo. Su cordura se estaba diluyendo cual tinta en agua. —Eres un maldito bastardo… —las manos le temblaban— ella no… —se enterró los dedos entre los cabellos— ¿¡por qué _ella_!? —espetó, comenzando a ser esclavo del descontrol.

Zeref ladeó sutilmente la cabeza, y entornó una mirada hueca y dulce al mismo tiempo. —Porque era la _única_ manera de que me escucharas —aseguró—. Vamos, piénsalo —animó—, ¿por qué estás aquí? —cuestionó— ¿comprendes realmente el _porqué_ estás aquí?

—¡Nosotros estábamos aquí mucho antes! —gesticuló rápidamente con el brazo— ¡sois vosotros los que habéis venido a jodernos! ¡así que espero que estéis preparados para ateneros a las consecuencias, porque no dejaré de vosotros ni el polvo! ¡de _ninguno_ de vosotros! —perjuró, con la boca llena de furia.

Zeref arqueó una ceja con curiosidad innata. —Error. Has venido porque te han dicho que vinieras —musitó—. Te han dicho que vinieras, y has obedecido. Así es como funcionan las cosas. Natsu, solo hay una constante —alzó el dedo índice—. Una verdad universal.

Natsu inspiró con profundidad, aun temblando por el esfuerzo titánico de mantener la locura bajo control. No quería escuchar ninguna de las mierdas que tuviese que decirle. Ya había oído suficiente, a decir verdad.

—Jódete, maldito cab…

Zeref continuó, impasible e igual que si no hubiese escuchado nada. —Es la _única_ verdad: _causalidad_. Acción, reacción. Causa, y efecto. En realidad es muy sencillo —junto los dedos de las manos, en gesto pensativo.

Natsu comprimió la mano en un puño, esforzándose por responder. —Todo empieza con una elección —contrarió.

Los ojos de Zeref se revolvieron en disgusto, y una mueca molesta tomó lugar en su rostro. —Error —espetó con violencia—. No, falso —hizo una pequeña pausa—. La elección es una ilusión creada entre los que tienen poder, y los que _no_ lo tienen.

Natsu cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su voz le resultaba desquiciante, cual uñas arañando pizarra sin compasión alguna.

—No podemos escapar de la causalidad, somos sus esclavos eternos. Nuestra única esperanza, el único sosiego está en comprenderla. Comprender el _porqué_ , Natsu —un tenue brillo rojizo comenzó a tomar sus ojos—, es lo que nos separa de los demás. A tí, de mí, en realidad. El porqué es una fuente de poder real. Sin él, se está indefenso… y así —paseó una mirada desdeñosa por el perfil del tragafuegos— es como has venido a enfrentarte a mí. Sin un porqué, carente de poder. Un eslabón más de la cadena.

—Cállate, por un demonio, no me interesa _nada_ de lo que estás diciendo —farfulló desquiciado, y aun con la silueta herida e indefensa de la maga estelar clavada en sus retinas.

—Verás, Natsu, el hecho de que yo esté aquí, es necesario. Somos esclavos de una existencia sin sentido u objetivo. En realidad, os estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿Consideras un favor el hecho de querer erradicar la vida de un continente entero? —cuestionó con brusca ironía.

Zeref negó con la cabeza. —No me estas escuchando, Natsu. Sois esclavos. Sois esclavos —remarcó con énfasis—, y soy _yo_ quien ha venido a liberaros. Sin embargo, habéis alzado las armas contra mí, aun sin entender el porqué.

—Ese _porqué_ es tuyo, y por el hecho de ser tuyo, no significa que también sea el mismo que el de los demás —siseó enfurecido.

Zeref tomó aire profundamente. —¿Por qué, entonces, Natsu? ¿por qué lo haces? ¿De verdad crees que luchas por algo, además de por tu propia supervivencia? ¿Querrías decirme qué es, si es que acaso lo sabes? —preguntó, imprimiendo cada vez más intensidad— ¿Es por la libertad? ¿Por la verdad? —soltó una brusca risa— ¿Quizás por el _amor_ …? —se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar— Ilusiones —respondió por sí mismo—. Concepciones temporales de un frágil intelecto que trata con desesperación el justificar una existencia sin sentido ni objetivo. Ya deberías saberlo: no _puedes_ vencer. Asi que volveré a preguntar… ¿por qué?

Natsu sonrió con algo de lástima. —Porque lo he elegido —una impresión muda en admiración inundó los ojos de Zeref—. Así que entonces, ya está todo dicho.

Zeref mantuvo en todo momento el contacto visual, y cruzó las manos tras la espalda. —¿Crees en el destino?

Natsu frunció la boca en una mueca violenta, mientras que el mago oscuro se mantenía en silencio a unos metros frente a él, esperando por su respuesta. —No.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó, fingiendo sorpresa.

La boca de Natsu se frunció con más gravedad aún. —Porque soy _yo_ quien controla mi vida.

El mago oscuro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Una percepción brillante, he de decir. Sin embargo, también he de decir que se limita a otra ilusión. Otro método más de control.

Natsu se arrastró una mano por el pelo, desesperado. —¡Cállate de una vez! —ordenó descontrolado.

Zeref hizo caso omiso, e hizo una mueca disgustada ante la orden. —He sido testigo de cómo la humanidad continúa bajo el yugo de lo que llaman existencia —prosiguió, imprimiendo cada vez más un carácter violento a medida que continuaba—. Yo me limito a otro método de control. Si no soy yo, será alguien más. _Siempre_ —acentuó la palabra con macabra satisfacción— habrá alguien más, ¿no te das cuenta?

Durante un instante, Natsu espetó una carcajada seca. —¿A _esto_ has venido? ¿a soltarme este parloteo sin sentido? —aireó mordaz— ¿creías que coincidiría contigo en esas absurdas divagaciones tuyas respecto al control? joder, en algo sí que te doy la razón: solo eres _otro_ puto chiflado más —siseó, a la vez que adoptaba una postura de combate.

Algo oscuro se removió en las profundidades de los ojos de Zeref, a medida que una sonrisa violenta comenzaba a inundar su boca. —Que conste que has quedado advertido.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa airada. —Podrías haberte ahorrado toda esta basura —aseguró—. No me interesa en absoluto.

—Yo creo que _sí_ te interesa —desvió momentáneamente la mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de la maga estelar—. Es como en el ajedrez, Natsu. ¿Lo conoces?

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio. No iba a darle ni una oportunidad más de que le jodiera el cerebro. No era capaz de catalogar, en ninguno de los sentidos, la locura de la persona que tenía frente a él.

—Verás, Natsu; el ajedrez se basa en la lógica del movimiento. El rey, es la figura más importante del juego. En la vida real, la estrategia es igual de aplicable, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Algunos reyes sienten y padecen. Así que si quieres ganar, lo único que hay que hacer es localizar lo más importante para el rey —esbozó una sonrisa macabra— y _estrujarlo_.

Natsu apretó las mandíbulas, al punto de crujirlas, mientras que el cuerpo se le encorvó hacia delante, en un gesto de dolor. La imagen del cuerpo magullado de Luce estaba causándole auténticos estragos.

—No volverás a tocarla —susurró iracundo.

—No será necesario —musitó con parsimonia—, ¿sabes porqué?

El cuerpo de Natsu empezó agitarse, víctima de la furia visceral que comenzó a devorarle las entrañas.

—Porque al final, para que el rey gane la partida, la _reina_ _siempre_ se termina sacrificando: _jaque mate_.

·

·

N/A: madre mía…

El hecho de sentirme frustrada hace que a mi Zeref le imprima un punto macabro cada vez mayor. En fin, a todos los que queríais la continuación del sexto one-shot (expectation), aquí la tenéis, así que disfrutadla a más no poder. Reconozco que quería darle un tinte siniestro, así que he tenido que esperar por el estado de ánimo adecuado. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que el resultado ha sido mucho mayor al esperado… en fin, ya me contaréis.

Nindë


	14. Ashes

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Cenizas

·

No pudo evitar incorporarse de manera violenta. El sudor le recorría espalda abajo, provocándole intensos escalofríos. Se pasó un brazo por la frente intentando quitar el exceso de transpiración. Sus pulmones aun tomaban aire de manera feroz, boqueando sin parar.

Contuvo un improperio tras rechinar los dientes. Joder. Joder, joder, ¡y joder! Era la quinta vez que soñaba lo mismo en apenas dos semanas. Era incapaz de comprenderlo. Escapaba totalmente a su comprensión. Tal vez estuviera dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. ¿Quién no había tenido algún sueño que se repetía durante una y otra vez? Cualquiera. Coño, estaba seguro de que le había ocurrido incluso al cabeza de cucurucho. Sin embargo… tenía la imagen incrustada en su cerebro, igual que si la hubieran dibujado con una taladradora.

Un destello. _Ella_ , doblándose en mitad de un grito desgarrador. Y entonces, esa especie de alas blancas desfiguradas naciendo de su espalda, extendiéndose sobre sí mismas, justo como si hubiesen estado plegadas durante toda una vida.

Esperando el momento preciso para liberarse…

Después, el vacío.

El corazón le tembló débilmente, aun agitado. Durante un segundo, la culpabilidad le atacó con saña. Hacía apenas unas semanas habían conseguido salir airosos de la batalla contra Álvarez. Lo cierto era que por primera vez, los ánimos no habían estado como para demasiadas celebraciones. Zeref había desaparecido de nuevo del mapa. Igual que si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Al final, había abandonado a sus comandantes a su suerte. Jodido bastardo…

Apretó la mano en un puño. No había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra al respecto en cuanto a la transcripción. E.N.D: _Etherious_ Natsu Dragneel. Mierda. En su vida habría llegado a imaginar que pudiera ser tan famoso de manera inconsciente, y encima sin saberlo.

Luego, estaba ella.

 _Ella_ , era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Era inteligente.

Por supuesto que lo era.

Y sería capaz de arrear un puñetazo sobre la boca de cualquiera que ose pensar lo contrario.

Aunque nunca pronunciaría nada al respecto, claro.

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, comenzado a exasperarse consigo mismo. Reconocía que la paciencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte, y a esas alturas mucho menos todavía. Él conocía perfectamente de antemano que ella sospechaba algo. Puede que ni siquiera supiese el qué, pero ella, de manera inconsciente, lo presentía. Él lo intuía. En cómo ella le mantenía el contacto visual durante un par de segundos más de lo acostumbrado. O en como contemplaba su silueta desde una distancia prudencial, cuando ella creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Chica lista.

Tal vez, por eso le gustaba tanto.

O no…

Chasqueó la boca, irritado. No tenía las ganas suficientes como para ponerse a esclarecer el motivo por el cual ella había despertado completamente su atención. ¿Qué más daba? La cosa era que llamaba su atención, y se acabó. Suerte que ella fuese tan despistada. Aunque él también se había esforzado lo suyo por ignorarlo, claro. Eso, sumado al hecho de haber caído en la cuenta hacía relativamente poco… En realidad, conociéndose como se conocía, podría considerarlo como un milagro.

O tal vez no…

No pudo contener un resoplido. Con parsimonia, se movió lo suficiente como para quedar sentado sobre su hamaca, de manera que las piernas quedaran colgadas. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y sumergió los dedos entre sus cabellos. Un nudo continuaba apretándole la garganta. Era como un mal presentimiento.

 _Algo_ iba a ocurrir.

En realidad, lo había estado esperando.

El momento en el que todo saltase por los aires.

¿Sería ella capaz de mirarle de la misma forma?

En el fondo, siempre había presentido que ella era especial.

En apariencia, era alguien bastante normal. Cualquiera que se cruzase con ella, pensaría lo mismo, aparte de que era una chica bonita. No obstante, desde el primer instante supo que solo había arañado la superficie. Ella tenía… _algo_. No sabía el qué, pero lo tenía. Y temía que _ella_ , al _final_ , fuese el _epicentro_ de _todo_. En parte, no le sorprendería. Tenía la habilidad innata de meterse en problemas de las maneras más absurdas e inocentes posibles. Aunque él tampoco podía hablar demasiado alto.

Suspiró con profundidad. Las imágenes de su sueño no hacían otra cosa que repetirse durante una y otra vez, cuales vagos reflejos. Frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, a la vez que su mirada se perdió entre las rendijas las baldosas del suelo. Lo cierto era que todos se habían dedicado a sanar tanto física, como mentalmente. La herida de su mejilla era un claro recordatorio, por ejemplo. A ese ritmo, terminaría con más cicatrices que el monstruo literario del cual _ella_ le había hablado en una ocasión.

No pudo evitar contemplarse la palma de la mano. En cierto modo, se detestaba a sí mismo. De un modo extraño y sutil, pero aún así, lo hacía. Tal vez, por eso ni siquiera se planteaba decirle a ella nada el respecto. ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien lo aceptase, si ni siquiera era capaz de aceptarse primero a sí mismo? Tenía sentido. Y estaba seguro de que ella también lo comprendería. Igual que también estaba seguro de que ella sería capaz de rebatir su afirmación en menos de tres segundos.

Aún rememorando los retazos del sueño, no era capaz de imaginar una situación en la cual la magia de ella se revelase de manera tan violenta. Puede que sencillamente le estuviese dando demasiada importancia, pero, ¿a quién demonios iba a engañar? Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, tenía importancia. Lo peor de todo, eran aquellas alas difuminadas tras ella. Y su grito desgarrador reventándole los tímpanos en un eco demoledor. Justo como si fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Era una idea que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar. Igual de efímera que una ilusión. Recordaba a su cerebro entrando en algo parecido a una suspensión mental.

Su mirada se sumió en algún punto lejano e inexistente.

No importaba quien fuera realmente él, o quien fuese realmente ella.

No le importaba un maldito infierno nada de eso.

Pasase lo que pasase, _él_ sería capaz de reducir por _ella_ aquellas aterradoras alas espectrales a _cenizas_.

·

·

N/A: vaaaleee~…

Realmente no voy a decir mucho. Esta idea vaporosa es algo que me ha venido a la mente. Sabéis que mi cabeza va adaptando la historia de Fairy Tail según le parece, de modo que aquí tenéis este fragmento.

Sé que llevo un tiempo desaparecida, pero no os hagáis ilusiones todavía. He pasado unas semanas infernales, provocando que se me quitaran hasta las ganas de escribir. Reconozco que el trasfondo de este escrito tiene un toque de oscuridad, pero en fin, sabéis que es mi marca personal.

Respecto a todos los que me habéis preguntado (y seguís preguntándome) por Damn Good, reconozco que mi intención es continuar, siempre y cuando llegue al número de comentarios que me he autoimpuesto. De lo contrario, no continuaré.

Esta vez, me despediré con un: hasta la próxima.

Nindë


End file.
